


Eat Me, Drink Me

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds, Hannibal (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cannibalism, Case Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, First Time, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homosexuality, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Minor Violence, Multiple Crossovers, Office Sex, Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Hotch adora la melena de Reid y cuando este aparece un día con el pelo corto, Hotch tiene que controlar su desagrado. Mientras, el equipo recibe un caso desde Texas, un asesino en serie que deja los cadáveres mutilados y en posiciones inusuales.Crossover con Hannibal y The Walking Dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Eat Me, Drink Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348569) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69)



> No me he inspirado en ninguna temporada en concreto, para el peinado pensaba en el de la temporada 9, pero el equipo no corresponde al de esa temporada, he puesto solo a los que más me gustan.

 

« _La cortesía ha sido definida, algo cínicamente, como un artificio de las personas inteligentes para mantener a cierta distancia a los necios_ » _._ Ralph Waldo Emerson.

 

A Aaron Hotchner siempre le ha gustado el pelo del doctor Reid. Le gusta lo brillante que es, lo suave que parece; las decenas de tonalidades diferentes que aporta cada mechón, entre el rubio más claro y el castaño más oscuro; le gusta que sea liso y se curve graciosamente en las puntas; también le gusta la adorable forma que tiene Reid de colocárselo detrás de la oreja para que después vuelva a soltarse en cuestión de segundos e incluso el olor fresco que desprende cuando el joven pasa a su lado. Aaron Hotchner siempre ha pensado que su subalterno tiene un pelo que podría competir con el de cualquier mujer, con un toque que le hace único y más hermoso que el de cualquier fémina. Lo admiraba en secreto, sin permitir que nadie se diera cuenta, pero en absoluto –de verdad que no– en un sentido sexual, más bien como admirar una obra de arte. Insistía en esto una y otra vez para su propio convencimiento.

Y, entonces, un día, Reid apareció en la oficina con el pelo corto. Pero no cualquier «corto». Adiós a esas maravillosas ondulaciones alrededor de las orejas y el cuello, toda la mitad inferior de su cabeza estaba prácticamente rapada. En la parte superior, los mechones sí eran más largos, pero apenas quedaban por encima de las orejas. Sintió un terrible impulso de mandarle a casa y ordenarle que no volviera hasta que hubiera recuperado su precioso cabello. Pero se contuvo, manteniendo la compostura como siempre mientras los demás miembros de la Unidad mencionaban el cambio de look. En su lugar, apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. Aun así, no fue capaz de sonreír ni hacer ninguna clase de comentario amable; por suerte no tenía porqué hacerlo, tenían un caso.

—Preparaos, salimos en cinco minutos, os daré los detalles en el avión—en la oficina, los cinco miembros del equipo levantaron las cabezas para ver a su jefe asomado a la barandilla frente a su despacho.

—Buenos días a ti también, Hotch—le saludó Morgan con la mano cuando ya estaba entrando de nuevo a su despacho.

—Debe ser serio—comentó Prentiss.

Lo era, aunque no se trataba de la razón principal de la brusquedad de su jefe.

Media hora después estaban ya asentados en su jet de camino a Dallas, Texas.

—Es extraño que la gente de Texas pida o acepte ayuda, debe de ser algo muy grave—nunca lo habían tenido fácil cuando un caso caía en el Estado de Texas, ahora sí les empezaba a preocupar.

Hotch se sentó junto a Prentiss a un lado de una de las mesas, con J. J. y Morgan de frente y David y Reid en los asientos junto a ellos, al otro lado del pasillo. Abrió el portátil y lo puso de cara a ellos contra la pared para que todos pudieran ver. En la pantalla apareció la imagen de García, con sus auriculares puestos y un bolígrafo con plumas rosas en el extremo.

—Hola, preciosa—le saludó Morgan con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, guapo, buenos días a todos—Penélope correspondió con una sonrisa, que enseguida se tornó en una expresión de preocupación—. Espero que estéis preparados porque vais de camino a uno de esos casos que... bueno, ojalá ninguno existiera, pero este es uno de esos que podría aparecer en una novela de Thomas Harris.

—Al grano, García—interrumpió Hotch.

—Sí, señor, lo siento.

La imagen de Penélope fue sustituida por la de un escenario. Se trataba de un parque, con árboles de fondo llenos de verdes hojas, frondosos arbustos y el césped de un intenso verde iluminado por el sol y algunas flores salvajes repartidas aquí y allá. En primer plano había un banco de piedra con respaldo de metal forjado algo oxidado. En el banco había un hombre sentado, vestido con un traje azul con corbata roja.

—¿Lo que sujeta en el regazo es su cabeza?—preguntó Prentiss, tratando de captar los detalles de la fotografía tomada a contraluz.

—Eso me temo, y lo que hay esparcido por el suelo y en su mano son sus propios... su propio cerebro—explicó García.

—Déjame adivinar, las palomas se estaban comiendo los sesos—continuó la agente.

Se oyó cómo García tragaba saliva, incómoda ante la idea.

—Así es. Se trata de Laurence Pitt, 52 años, residente en Dallas y asesor en una sucursal del Daily Bank. Hace tres meses desapareció en su camino de vuelta a casa un sábado por la noche tras salir de un restaurante, en el que había cenado con unos clientes, y fue encontrado en el parque William Blair Jr. a primera hora de la mañana siguiente por una pareja que estaba haciendo _footing_.

—Murió entre la 1 y las 2 de la mañana—murmuró J. J., leyendo el informe del forense en su tableta.

—Lo trasladó y montó el escenario de noche, probablemente no sea un sitio por el que la gente se atreva a pasear a esas horas—añadió Morgan.

—Murió por una sobredosis de Propofol. ¿No tuvo nada que ver ser decapitado ni que le extrajeran el cerebro?—comentó Rossi.

—No le extrajeron el cerebro, aún conserva gran parte, quitando lo que tiene un su mano, lo que hay en el suelo y lo que se comerían los pájaros y algunos otros animales. La decapitación fue postmortem. El Propofol es un agente anestésico intravenoso de corta duración, también usado para la sedación en las Unidades de Cuidados Intensivos. No se puede conseguir en farmacias, pero es relativamente fácil de adquirir en cualquier hospital—les informó Reid.

—Espera, la decapitación fue postmorten, pero la extracción de la tapa del cráneo no—señaló Morgan—. Si de todos modos no iba a estar consciente con el Propofol, ¿por qué no hacerlo cuando ya estuviera muerto? No parece que nos encontremos ante un sádico, no quiere provocar dolor, parece algo más retorcido.

—Te equivocas, Morgan—intervino de nuevo Reid—. Puede que no quiera provocar un dolor físico, pero tal vez lo que busque sea el sufrimiento psicológico—ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros continuó—. El Propofol se utiliza a menudo para la sedación consciente, por ejemplo en craneotomías en las que el paciente deba estar despierto para realizar un mapeo cortical e identificar con fiabilidad las áreas corticales y las vías subcorticales que participan en las funciones motrices, senso-

—Vamos, que estaba despierto mientras le abría el cráneo—interrumpió Prentiss.

—Dado que no se ha detectado ningún otro medicamento en su organismo, me inclino a pensar eso. Además hay que añadir que, según el informe, utilizó una sierra eléctrica quirúrgica.

—Le abrió el cráneo e hizo algo con su cerebro mientras estaba consciente. Sí, eso probablemente sería una tortura tan intensa como cualquier tortura física—Rossi asintió con la cabeza en tono serio—. ¿Buscamos a un médico entonces? O alguien que no llegara a terminar la carrera o esté estrechamente relacionado con la medicina.

—No saquéis conclusiones todavía, aún nos quedan más víctimas.

Kacey Armitage, 34 años, residente en Dallas y gerente del restaurante _Montesquieu_. Hallada hace dos meses y una semana, en una mesa de picnic en el Trinity River Greenbelt, el otro gran parque de la ciudad, comiendo consigo misma. A un lado de la mesa, estaba sentada la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, dividido por la cintura; al otro lado, la mitad superior, con los antebrazos sobre la mesa sirviéndole de apoyo, además de dos barras metálicas que atravesaban su torso y el asiento, sujetándolo a este. Vestía impecablemente el uniforme que llevaba diariamente en el trabajo. Sobre la mesa había dos platos, uno para cada mitad del cuerpo, con sus respectivos cubiertos, vasos y servilletas. En el plato frente al torso se encontraba la lengua de la mujer, en el otro había sangre, pero nada más. La autopsia revelaba que también había muerto por sobredosis de Propofol después de que le cortaran la lengua y le extrajeran el hígado mediante un corte de precisión quirúrgica, probablemente con un bisturí.

—Propofol en la sangre, también estaba despierta. Pero esto no es una craneotomía—comentó Rossi.

—Probablemente dejó el hígado en el otro plato y algún animal se lo llevó—sugirió Prentiss.

—Es posible, aunque los cubiertos están perfectamente colocados, ese animal fue muy cuidadoso de no descolocar nada—el tono de Morgan habría sido casi divertido de no ser por las imágenes que estaban viendo.

—¿Crees que se lo llevó el asesino? ¿Trofeo?—preguntó la agente.

—O canibalismo. Pudo comérselo allí mismo aun sin usar los cubiertos—apuntó J.J.

—Es cierto que la escenificación con los platos puede hacernos pensar en canibalismo, pero también hay que tener en cuenta el trabajo de la víctima: era gerente de un restaurante; esto puede tener que ver más con su trabajo que con el canibalismo—señaló Reid.

—En ese caso conocía a la víctima. ¿Podría conocer también al primero?—preguntó Rossi—. Aunque no había ninguna referencia a su trabajo.

—Aún queda la víctima más reciente—intervino de nuevo su jefe—. ¿García?

—Sí, señor. Hugh Mikkelsen, 33 años, también residente en Dallas y trabajaba como profesor de instituto. Fue visto vivo por última vez anoche al salir de un bar y su cuerpo ha sido descubierto esta mañana en el Centro de Teatro de Dallas... bueno, ya podéis ver cómo.

El cuerpo desnudo, o al menos parte de él, se encontraba sobre un escenario. Unos cables lo sostenían, directamente enganchados perforando su piel, con el torso inclinado a 90 grados de modo que parecía estar haciendo una reverencia al público. Sus brazos, por otro lado, estaban perfectamente cubiertos por unas mangas de traje y camisa con gemelos, colocados sobre una butaca de la primera fila, atravesados por unas varas de metal para sostenerlos, con la parte superior donde se veía el músculo y el hueso apoyada contra el respaldo y los codos sobre el asiento mientras los antebrazos se levantaban en el aire. Las palmas estaban juntas en una posición relajada como si estuvieran aplaudiendo.

—Aún no han realizado la autopsia, pero no hay cortes más allá de los brazos así que parece que no han sacado ningún órgano esta vez—les explicó Hotch.

—De no ser por el modo en que han colocado el cuerpo no sería fácil relacionarlo con el anterior, salvo si este también ha muerto por sobredosis de Propofol—comenzó a analizar Rossi—. Y al de la señorita Armitage tampoco se le podría relacionar con la primera víctima de no ser también por el Propofol. Más allá de que vivan en Dallas, no veo ninguna relación entre los tres. ¿Tú has encontrado algo, García?

—Hugh Mikkelsen tiene una cuenta en el Daily Bank, pero nunca ha realizado ninguna gestión en la sucursal en la que trabajaba Pitt. No he encontrado ninguna otra relación entre ellos, lo siento.

—Está bien, García, sigue buscando.

—Lo haré, jefe. Le prometo que encontraré algo—la ventana en la que aparecía la analista se cerró.

—Lo que no me cuadra sobre todo son los tiempos, tres semanas entre el primero y el segundo, y más de dos meses hasta el tercero—resumió Prentiss—. O tiene mucho autocontrol, cosa que sería posible al ver lo organizados que son los escenarios; o ha estado matando en alguna otra parte; o bien, algo le ha impedido matar en estos dos meses.

—García ya está buscando posibles casos relacionados, pero, como has apuntado, dado la organización de los escenarios, me inclino por la primera opción, el sudes tiene mucho autocontrol. Cuando lleguemos iremos directamente al tercer escenario, he pedido que dejen el cuerpo intacto para que podamos verlo de primera mano.

En menos de tres horas llegaron a Dallas. Nada más salir del confortable jet con aire acondicionado, todos sintieron un terrible impulso de quitarse hasta la última capa de ropa. Agosto en Texas no era nada confortable, y casi al mediodía todavía menos. Dos coches negros los esperaban en la pista de aterrizaje y los llevaron por las calles casi desérticas de Dallas hasta el Centro de Teatro.

—Feria del Estado de Texas—leyó Prentiss en un gran cartel—. Oh, ahora entiendo por qué nos han llamado tan rápido.

—Así es, serán unos días importantes de fiesta y el alcalde no quiere un asesino en serie en la ciudad—explicó Hotch, en el asiento del copiloto.

—Muchos turistas y visitantes, será fácil pasar desapercibido y secuestrar a alguien sin que nadie se percate—añadió Rossi—. Aunque este sudes no intenta ocultar lo que hace así que las personas de alto riesgo no serán su prioridad.

Llegaron al Centro de Teatro. Unos cuántos coches de policía y muchos agentes uniformados esperaban fuera, además de varias decenas de periodistas al otro lado del cordón policial situado alrededor de la entrada en un radio de quince metros para que no molestaran. Los seis agentes ignoraron a los periodistas y pasaron entre los policías hasta el moderno edificio gris con las dos plantas inferiores acristaladas. Entraron al amplio y luminoso vestíbulo, con luces verticales colgando del techo, y la sheriff los recibió.

—Los agentes de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, imagino. Bienvenidos—la pequeña mujer de cara redondeada y pelo corto y negro les recibió intentando sonreír, pero apenas consiguiéndolo.

—Gracias por llamarnos, Sheriff Valdez. Soy el Agente Especial Aaron Hotchner—se presentó con un apretón de manos y presentó al resto del equipo.

—Les agradezco que hayan venido tan rápido, esto no es algo con lo que solamos encontrarnos y nos gustaría que no hubiera una cuarta víctima—les dijo la sheriff.

—Nos gustaría lo mismo, por eso estamos aquí. ¿Podríamos ver ahora el cuerpo?

—Por supuesto, acompáñenme.

Subieron varios pisos hasta encontrar en un pasillo a unos cuántos policías, todos ellos con malas caras y, como algo inusual, esta vez no era por la presencia del FBI. La sheriff le hizo una señal con la cabeza a uno y este habló por la radio con alguno de sus compañeros.

—Imaginé que querrían verlo tal y como lo dejó el asesino, con toda la parafernalia.

—Sí, sería preferible.

Unos acordes musicales comenzaron a escaparse por la puerta frente a la que estaban los policías.

—Por favor, adelante.

Los seis agentes cruzaron la puerta a la gran sala llena de butacas que ya habían visto en las fotos. Las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de un foco que iluminaba el cuerpo desnudo en el centro del escenario. La música sonaba con intensidad, envolviendo toda la sala. Tal vez era un efecto de la luz o la postura del cuerpo, pero en un primer vistazo resultaba difícil darse cuenta de que le faltaban los brazos y de que estaba sostenido por unos cables. Aún parecía vivo, un actor inclinándose ante el público ausente. Se acercaron por el pasillo central, sin perderse un detalle de lo que el sudes había querido mostrarles. Los brazos no se veían desde el fondo de la sala, no te percatabas de ellos hasta que llegabas frente al escenario y te dabas la vuelta, y aun así la oscuridad los hacía difíciles de distinguir.

Hotch hizo un gesto a los policías que estaban en la puerta y las luces de la sala se encendieron al tiempo que la música se apagaba.

  1. J. se acercó a los brazos y se inclinó para observarlos minuciosamente.



—Preparó las mangas específicamente para esto—comentó.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Morgan se acercó a ella.

—No están recortadas de un traje sin más, ha cosido un dobladillo en los extremos para que no se deshilachen.

—Un trabajo... concienzudo.

Mientras tanto, Prentiss subió al escenario junto a Rossi. Observaron los ganchos que penetraban profundamente en sus caderas y sus hombros, conectándolo a los cables que lo sostenían en pie, en esa posición inclinada a 90 grados.

—No veo más heridas que las de los ganchos y los cortes de los brazos parecen haber sido hechos limpiamente. ¿No se ha llevado ningún trofeo esta vez?—preguntó Rossi.

—Tal vez el hígado tampoco lo era—sugirió Prentiss—. Parece un hombre en buena forma, considerablemente fuerte. No creo que fuera fácil de dominar.

—No veo ningún signo de lucha en las manos—añadió J. J.—, incluso parece como si le hubiera hecho la manicura, están demasiado pulcras para un profesor de instituto. Puede que utilizara el Propofol para secuestrarlo sin que forcejeara.

—O fue con el sudes voluntariamente si le conocía.

—¿García?—los cinco agentes se giraron para mirar a Reid mientras este llama por teléfono.

«Dime mi pequeño gran genio, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?», se oyó a la analista por el manos libres.

—¿El señor Mikkelsen acudía habitualmente a teatros, operas u otros espectáculos?

«Dame un segundo... No, no hay ningún cargo a su tarjeta ni nada que lo indique... Oh, espera, su novia sí que compró dos entradas para la ópera hace dos semanas».

—¿ _Carmen_?

«¿Cómo lo has adivinado?».

—La música que sonaba era _Toreador_ , una de las canciones principales de la ópera _Carmen_. García, averigua quién más acudió ese día a esta ópera y contrasta la lista con los clientes de Pitt y Armitage.

«¡Enseguida!», un pitido y la llamada terminó.

—¿Crees que lo conoció aquí?

—Sabía qué ópera vio, pero además estos diseños parecen un castigo con un humor bastante negro. Al primero parecía llamarle idiota, diciendo que sus sesos valían para darle de comer a las palomas. A la segunda le cortó la lengua y le extrajo el hígado, donde se genera la bilis, parecía querer castigarla por tener mal genio o algo así. Y puede que a este hombre no le gustara la obra, le está humillando colocándolo desnudo sobre el escenario y obligándole a aplaudirse. No podré confirmar nada de esto hasta hablar con las familias de las víctimas, pero es una teoría.

—J. J. y Morgan, id a hablar con las familias. Prentiss y Rossi, a los escenarios de los crímenes y a los lugares donde pudieron ser secuestrados. Reid, tú seguirás analizando los datos que tenemos del sudes desde el centro de mando, pareces entender bastante bien a este sujeto.

Mientras Reid y Hotch acompañaban a la sheriff en su coche, los otros dos equipos tomaban los coches para ir a sus destinos. En la oficina del sheriff ya tenían preparada su zona de trabajo, con un tablón y toda la información sobre el caso gracias a García. Reid se sumergió de inmediato en los papeles, extendiendo fotos de los escenarios por la mesa y revisando datos. Le sorprendía a sí mismo, pero era capaz de ver con bastante claridad lo que estaba intentando crear aquel sudes. Tal vez era por la ausencia de caos, por el perfecto orden. Todo tenía sentido, o casi todo. Aún necesitaba desvelar algunas incógnitas, unir los puntos que faltaban.

Cuando Hotch terminó de hablar con la sheriff y de asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para su estancia allí, fue al centro de mando. Al abrir la puerta, la imagen que lo recibió lo dejó por un momento paralizado. Era la imagen de siempre, con Reid de pie, inclinado sobre la mesa, llevando sus manos de un papel a otro y moviendo sus ojos de forma casi frenética. Estaba en mangas de camisa e incluso había desabrochado el botón superior por el calor que hacía allí a pesar del aire acondicionado, que apenas funcionaba. Normalmente se habría quedado observando sus cabellos cayendo alrededor de su rostro, moviéndose revoltosos de un lado a otro. Ahora, solo veía su cuello desnudo, con un ligero brillo por el sudor, tan esbelto y provocativo. Con los ondulados mechones cubriéndolo, nunca se había dado cuenta de que era tan largo. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Podría trazar un camino con su lengua desde la zona tras la oreja hasta la unión con su hombro. O morder aquella preciosa nuca despejada. Qué bien quedaría con una marca roja. _Suave y salado_.

—¡Wah!

El joven frente a él dio un brinco y se apartó, chocando contra la mesa, que se sacudió. Hotch se dio cuenta entonces de que le había besado en la nuca.

—L-lo siento, yo no-

Cuando se topó con los ojos abiertos de par en par de Reid, mirándole sorprendido y completamente desconcertado, Hotch se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué explicación podía darle? ¿Qué explicación tenía aquello? Sintió el calor subir a su rostro. Cerró la boca, apretando labios y dientes, y tragó saliva.

—Está... bien... U-um...—Reid se dio la vuelta incómodo, con sus mejillas tomando un tono rosado cada vez más intenso, y no era solo por el calor de la sala—. M-mira, creo que nuestro sudes podría haber conocido a la tercera víctima en la ópera—comenzó a explicar para intentar aligerar la situación, viendo lo incómodo que se sentía su jefe—. Que situara su cuerpo allí, con la misma música de la obra que vio, me dice que él también acudió, le escogería allí y luego esperaría a tenerlo todo preparado y encontrar el momento oportuno, probablemente acechando a la víctima para descubrir sus horarios. Es una persona extremadamente paciente, sin duda.

—Por la posición en la que colocó a la segunda víctima, es posible que la conociera en su restaurante—daba gracias por poder ignorar que acababa de besar en el cuello a su subordinado—. En cuanto a la primera, no parece que tenga nada que ver con su trabajo, puede que lo conociera en alguna otra parte.

—Estoy analizando sus movimientos en los días previos, pero es difícil saber qué le llevó a escogerlo. Si fue, como imagino, algo que la víctima hizo para molestarle, entonces puede haber sido cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar. Un empujón, una mala palabra, una discusión... Cuando regresen J. J. y Morgan de hablar con las familias sabré algo más.

—Bien, sigue con esto. Según su modus, va a ser casi imposible anticipar su próxima acción, pero podríamos dar con él si lo relacionamos con todas las víctimas, si descubrimos en qué momento y por qué los escogió.

Salió tan pronto como pudo de la sala y entró al baño. Se lavó la cara para intentar despejarse y aplacar el calor. Aún sentía una increíble vergüenza y un extraño hormigueo en su vientre. Le gustaba el pelo del joven doctor, eso lo tenía asumido y lo había llegado a aceptar como algo natural, pero también le gustaba su cuello, y eso no era tan normal. Además, por la reacción que había tenido, le gustaba en un sentido bastante sexual. Hasta entonces, Hotch se había tenido a sí mismo como un hombre heterosexual, aunque nunca lo había puesto a prueba ya que su única pareja había sido Haley. Sin embargo, pensar en Spencer Reid, pensar en tocarle e incluso besarle, no se sentía desagradable. ¡Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso! Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Estaban en medio de un caso, y uno serio, no era el momento más oportuno de dejar de ser profesional.

Un par de horas después, J. J. y Morgan llegaron a la oficina del sheriff, pocos minutos después que el otro equipo.

—Por los lugares tan atrevidos donde dejó los dos primeros cuerpos, aun de noche, sin duda tiene experiencia y es atrevido—comenzó Rossi—, tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo. Los lugares donde pudo secuestrar a la primera víctima tampoco parecen nada fáciles, es posible que incluso lo acompañara por su propia voluntad.

—La novia de Mikkelsen nos ha dicho que no discutió con nadie en la ópera—comenzó a informarles J. J.—, pero sí estuvo muy desagradable porque no era algo que le gustara, acabaron teniendo una discusión que empezó en el vestíbulo y siguió en casa.

—Puede que su comportamiento le molestara a nuestro sudes—sugirió Prentiss.

—En cuanto a Armitage, parece que era bastante desagradable con los clientes. El restaurante no iba muy bien y es que muchos clientes no volvían después de acabar discutiendo con ella. Parece que ha ido mejorando desde su fallecimiento.

—¿Y Pitt?

—Era serio y no muy amistoso, pero no han mencionado nada de que fuera desagradable ni que discutiera con la gente. No hacía nada que pudiera considerarse molesto.

—Tal vez no para nosotros, pero sí para el sudes—comentó Hotch—. Creo que estamos listos para dar el perfil.

Los seis miembros se presentaron frente los policías de Dallas.

—Nos encontramos ante un sujeto inteligente, que pasa desapercibido, sociable, a ninguno de sus conocidos se le habrá pasado jamás por la cabeza que se trata de un asesino—comenzó Prentiss.

—Es muy habilidoso y probablemente refinado, le gusta el arte y es educado. Por encima de todo detesta la mala educación, la grosería. Así es como seleccionó a sus víctimas, hicieron algo que le desagradó—siguió Morgan.

—¿Es posible que sean dos asesinos?—interrumpió uno de los policías—. La forma en que coloca los cuerpos lleva mucho tiempo y trabajo, y los lugares son arriesgados para tomarse mucho tiempo.

—Es poco probable. En los casos de dos asesinos suelen ser mentes complementarias u opuestas, uno dominante y otro sumiso, uno metódico y otro desorganizado—explicó Reid, con amplios gestos de sus brazos—. En este caso parece realizado por una sola mente. Sistemático, paciente, con cierto sentido artístico –cuestionable– y gran autocontrol, no solo por los dos meses entre un asesinato y otro, sino porque estoy completamente seguro de que Laurence Pitt no fue su primera víctima; un asesinato tan perfecto y calculado no puede ser el primero.

—¿Cómo se han podido pasar por alto unos asesinatos como estos?—preguntó otro policía.

—No necesariamente son como estos. Es calculador, los tiene planeados –la utilización de los platos y la cubertería, las varillas para sostener los cuerpos-, no es algo que haga por necesidad imperiosa, sino algo que ha _decidido_ hacer–. También hay cierta evolución, algo más de complejidad en el siguiente. Creo, estoy seguro—rectificó con algo más de confianza—, de que ha matado antes, pero es probable que esta sea la primera vez que realiza estos escenarios, está experimentando. Aunque es probable que la utilización de medicamentos o métodos quirúrgicos sea una constante dada su relación con la medicina.

—Debido su modus operandi no es posible predecir su próximo asesinato. Es posible que mate mañana, la semana que viene o que no vuelva a matar aquí o de este modo. Nuestra mejor opción ahora mismo es encontrar su relación con las tres víctimas y el momento exacto en que los escogió.

Las explicaciones de los miembros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta no resultaron muy alentadoras para los policías, tampoco lo eran para ellos mismos. Los asesinos sin un patrón concreto, los asesinos inteligentes que matan por puro placer sin estar impulsados por una necesidad imperiosa, eran los más difíciles de capturar ya que podían dejar de matar cuando lo desearan en el momento en que la policía se acercara, cambiar su metodología o victimología.

Comieron rápidamente y siguieron trabajando en los pocos datos que tenían. No conseguían encontrar una relación entre los asistentes a la ópera y las otras dos víctimas. Investigando a las personas que habían comido en el restaurante _Montesquieu_ tampoco habían conseguido nada ni lograban descubrir la relación entre la primera víctima y el asesino. Sabían mucho y al mismo tiempo nada que los llevara al asesino. Era frustrante.

«Señores, y señoritas, creo que tengo algo», les informó García desde el manos libres. «Entre los asistentes a la ópera tenemos a dos doctores, al menos que pagaran con tarjeta. Uno de ellos estuvo en quirófano durante toda la noche de la desaparición de Kacey Armitage, el otro es el Dr. Frederick Chilton, director del hospital psiquiátrico Green Oaks. Dejó la cirugía antes de terminar las prácticas y se pasó a la psiquiatría».

—¿Le tenemos en las cámaras de seguridad?

«Am... No, señor. Para ser un edificio nuevo, en el Centro de Teatro hay pocas cámaras y muchos puntos ciegos, no sería difícil evitar ser grabado».

—¿Qué has encontrado sobre él? ¿Ha comido alguna vez en el _Montesquieu_?—preguntó Morgan.

«Veréis, él no pagó con su tarjeta en el restaurante, pero hay un cargo de un parking a pocos metros del restaurante y ese mismo día uno de los psicólogos del hospital, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter, pagó una comida para dos personas en el restaurante. Esto fue una semana antes del asesinato de Kacey Armitage».

—Pudo invitarle. ¿Alguna relación con Laurence Pitt?

«No he encontrado nada directo, pero la sucursal en la que trabajaba el señor Pitt está a un par de calles del hospital donde trabaja el Dr. Chilton».

—¿Ese doctor tiene alguna clase de antecedentes?—preguntó Rossi.

«Las denuncias habituales de algunos pacientes y familiares, nada fuera de lo normal, pero tiene además bastantes quejas por parte de compañeros y un par de denuncias por despido improcedente desde que dirige el hospital. Aparte de eso, está limpio».

—Lo esperaba de nuestro sudes, no es alguien impulsivo al que puedan haber detenido por violencia o similares como suele ser habitual, pero tendrá dificultades al lidiar con el comportamiento que considere inadecuado por parte de sus compañeros—comentó Reid—. Si hizo la mayor parte de las prácticas de cirugía, tendrá los conocimientos suficientes para las intervenciones que se llevaron a cabo en los cuerpos. Además, tendrá acceso al Propofol y otros medicamentos.

—Es un buen candidato. ¿Vamos a verle?—sugirió Morgan.

—No, primero iremos a hablar con el Dr. Lecter para asegurarnos de que estuvo con él en el restaurante. Aunque sospechemos que el Dr. Chilton es el sudes, no tenemos ninguna prueba en su contra, no debemos apresurarnos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche, bastante tarde, ya cuando el sol se había ocultado y la temperatura había descendido levemente, un coche negro aparcó frente a una pequeña casa individual de dos alturas con el exterior blanco. El agente Morgan y el doctor Reid salieron del coche y se acercaron a la puerta. Había una ventana iluminada en la planta inferior. Tras llamar, en pocos segundos un hombre abrió la puerta. Era tan alto como ellos, con el pelo pulcramente peinado con la raya a un lado, de nariz recta y marcados pómulos y barbilla; vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco beis con pantalones de traje marrones a cuadros. Iba remangado hasta los codos y llevaba un delantal a la cintura.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles, caballeros?—les preguntó con una sonrisa educada.

—¿Es usted el Dr. Hannibal Lecter?—preguntó Morgan.

—En efecto.

Ambos agentes le mostraron sus credenciales del FBI.

—Soy el Agente Especial Derek Morgan y él es el Dr. Spencer Reid, de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI. Estamos investigando un caso y nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Podríamos pasar?

—Por supuesto, adelante—se echó a un lado para dejarles pasar—. Discúlpenme, pero estaba haciendo la cena. Si me dan un minuto apagaré todo y estaré con ustedes. Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Quieren tomar algo?

—No, estamos bien, gracias.

El Dr. Lecter acompañó a los dos agentes al salón y desapareció de inmediato en la cocina. Reid tuvo una sensación extraña, aquel salón, y lo poco que había visto de la entrada y el pasillo, parecían sacados de una revista de decoración de interiores; era acogedor y perfecto, tan perfecto que daba miedo estropear o descolocar algo, hasta el punto de que no parecía que nadie viviera allí. Aunque parecía un hombre con posibles, así que perfectamente podría haber contratado a un decorador profesional.

—Perdonen la espera, ya estoy con ustedes—el Dr. Lecter regresó, sin el delantal y colocándose una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones, y se sentó en el sillón, indicándoles que se sentaran en el sofá—. ¿Qué querían preguntarme?

—¿Ha estado usted en el restaurante _Montesquieu_?—comenzó Morgan.

—Así es, fui a cenar la semana pasada—respondió, con su amable expresión.

—¿Había estado ya antes?

—Sí, hace... un par de meses, creo—pensó durante un segundo—, fui a comer con un amigo.

—¿Qué amigo?

—El Dr. Frederick Chilton, dirige el hospital psiquiátrico en el que trabajo. ¿Podrían decirme por qué me preguntan por el _Montesquieu_?

El perfecto acento francés con el que pronunció el nombre del restaurante en aquel profundo tono de voz hizo que Spencer se estremeciera, no supo por qué.

—No podemos darle detalles, pero estamos investigando al Dr. Chilton. ¿Ha visto algo fuera de lo habitual en él ayer u hoy?

—Mm... Ayer solo le vi una vez por la mañana y nos saludamos normalmente. Hoy he almorzado con él y el Dr. Bloom y no he apreciado nada fuera de lo habitual.

—¿Qué podría decirnos sobre su personalidad o su vida?

—Um... Es un hombre muy trabajador y bueno en su trabajo, casi obsesionado con él. Siempre es el primero que llega y el último que se va. Es muy educado e inteligente, es agradable conversar con él. No conozco mucho de su vida privada, solo que está soltero; solemos hablar más de trabajo.

—¿Es irascible? ¿Pierde fácilmente el control?

—No... bueno, no le he visto nunca perder el control, aunque sí se pone muy tenso cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere, pero siempre se contiene.

—¿Le ha visto discutir con alguien?

—En el hospital no discute, da órdenes y los subordinados obedecen. No nos relacionamos mucho fuera del trabajo, pero nunca le he visto discutir con nadie.

—¿Y usted?—preguntó por primera vez Reid.

—¿Yo?—replicó el Dr. Lecter, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Usted suele discutir? ¿Pierde el control?

Morgan evitó mirar confundido a su compañero, no estaban allí para preguntar por el Dr. Lecter, pero no dijo nada.

—No, no pierdo el control, al menos no es algo habitual. Aunque sí suelo discutir, sobre temas de filosofía y psicología sobre todo. A veces estas discusiones se vuelven acaloradas con el conversador adecuado.

—¿Dónde estuvo anoche?

—Aquí. Pasé por el supermercado después del trabajo, vine a casa y no salí hasta la mañana siguiente—explicó tranquilamente—. ¿Necesito una coartada para algo? ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—No se preocupe, no lo estamos investigando, son preguntas rutinarias—intervino Morgan—. Muchas gracias por su colaboración, nos vamos ya.

Los dos agentes se levantaron y el Dr. Lecter les dio un apretón de manos a ambos. De nuevo Spencer sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de esa forma tan extraña. No conseguía identificar qué era.

—Buenas noches, caballeros.

—Buenas noches, Dr. Lecter. Gracias por atendernos—se despidió Morgan, sintiéndose forzado a ser excesivamente educado por la propia educación del doctor.

Cuando estuvieron en el coche, se giró tras el volante para mirar a su compañero.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿A qué ha venido el qué?—aunque ya sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿Crees que el Dr. Lecter podría ser el sudes? No estuvo en la ópera.

—No compró entradas con su tarjeta, pero no sabemos si estuvo o no. De todos modos, no es que _crea_ que sea él, simplemente... no sé, siento que podría encajar en el perfil.

—Hmm... Hablaré con García para que le investigue, pero el Dr. Chilton me parece un candidato más probable.

—Sí... puede ser.

Informaron a sus compañeros de lo que habían hablado con el Dr. Lecter y se dirigieron directamente al hotel para pasar la noche. Cenaron en la propia habitación que compartían y se fueron a dormir enseguida, por la mañana se levantarían muy pronto para seguir con el caso.

Reid no volvió a mencionar sus inquietudes sobre el Dr. Lecter, parecían no convencer a su compañero, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Se le notaba un hombre muy inteligente, extremadamente educado y refinado. Su acento al pronunciar _Montesquieu_ había sido perfecto, y le había hecho estremecer por motivos que aún desconocía; mientras que, durante el resto de la conversación, había notado un sutil acento que no lograba identificar. Estaba seguro de que era de procedencia europea, quizás del este de Europa, pero era incapaz de precisar. Además de eso, el apretón de manos que le había dado antes de marcharse había durado unos segundos de más, aún no sabía si con un propósito o no. Y sus manos le habían sorprendido. Eran grandes y fuertes, una voz casual en su cabeza había sugerido lo bien que se sentiría ser tocado por ellas, recorrido por ellas, pero lo que le había llamado la atención había sido que no eran suaves como solían ser las de los hombres que trabajaban en un despacho, sino algo ásperas y curtidas, aunque muy cuidadas. No era un hombre que se limitara al papeleo, trabajaba con las manos, aunque ¿en qué?

También le llamaba la atención que fuera soltero. Era un hombre muy atractivo y con su caballerosidad y buena posición no le sería difícil enamorar a cualquier mujer. ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¿Cuántas mujeres no estarían ya enamoradas de él? Lo tendría difícil con sus pacientes femeninos, incluso con algunos masculinos. Sintió un hormigueo en el bajo vientre y se dio media vuelta en la cama. Agarró con fuerza la almohada con ambas manos para evitar llevarlas a otra parte. Su compañero estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado así que no era un buen momento.

Había un coche de vigilancia apostado frente a la casa del Dr. Chilton. El psiquiatra llegó por la noche directamente desde el trabajo y no salió de casa hasta primera hora de la mañana. Otro coche de policía camuflado lo siguió hasta el hospital Green Oaks y se quedó aparcado frente al edificio mientras otro esperaba en la parte trasera. El Dr. Chilton no salió del centro en todo el día.

—Reid, ¿por qué sospechas del Dr. Lecter?—le preguntó J. J. cuando el joven doctor le insistió a Penélope para que buscara información sobre él.

—No es que sospeche, es solo que... podría encajar en el perfil y tuve una sensación extraña cuando le visitamos ayer.

—Tú precisamente no sueles llevarte por presentimientos.

—Lo sé, pero... es un hombre peculiar, eso es todo.

—A mí no me pareció sospechoso, simplemente no estamos acostumbrados a gente tan... educada—comentó Morgan—. Creo que eso es solo porque no tiene un aire muy americano, parecía más un noble europeo.

«De hecho lo es, bombón. Nació en Lituania, su padre era un noble y su madre pertenecía a la alta burguesía italiana. Se quedó huérfano cuando era muy pequeño y se crió con su tía, estudiando en los mejores colegios de Europa. A los 22 años se trasladó a Maryland donde se sacó el título de Doctor en Psiquiatría y trabajó como perito para las cortes de Maryland y Virginia. Después de eso ha trabajado en diferentes ciudades tanto en clínicas privadas como de forma autónoma, normalmente con clientes de gran nivel económico y social. Tiene mucho prestigio en el mundo de la psiquiatría, ha publicado muchos artículos y le nombran en otros tantos. También ha colaborado esporádicamente en diferentes actividades relacionadas con el arte, incluso ha dado seminarios en algunas universidades o ha participado en el montaje de exposiciones en museos».

—¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto de empleo y ciudad?—preguntó Reid frunciendo el ceño.

«Um... No se especifica siempre el por qué, pero nunca lo han despedido de ningún empleo, eso seguro. Normalmente recibe una solicitud de un cliente o de un centro psiquiátrico para que trabaje con ellos y él acude. O incluso para trabajar en uno de estos museos en lo que dura la preparación de la exposición».

—¿Quejas de pacientes o compañeros?

«Prácticamente nada. Algún compañero le ha acusado de robar pacientes, pero creo que los pacientes querían ir con él por su popularidad. No tiene ninguna queja ni denuncia que haya prosperado».

—¿Te convence eso?—preguntó Morgan.

—Sí, supongo. Aun así me gustaría tenerlo en cuenta por si acaso.

—Bien, eso no hará daño.

Los seis agentes pasaron el resto del día haciendo entrevistas a amigos y familiares de las víctimas, también a algunos conocidos –porque no tenía amigos– del Dr. Chilton. Aunque nada de aquello les dio ninguna pista nueva. La novia de Mikkelsen no recordaba haber visto al doctor en la ópera; otros trabajadores del _Montesquieu_ sí recordaban haberle visto en el restaurante, pero eso ya lo sabían, y también comentaron que había tenido una pequeña riña con Armitage, lo que tampoco era nada extraño; en el entorno de Pitt algunos reconocieron al doctor, algo que no resultaba raro ya que la sucursal estaba muy cerca del hospital, pero no recordaban haberle visto nunca hablando con la víctima. Solo quedaba esperar...

 

...Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

—Agente Hotchner, tenemos un desaparecido—le informó la propia sheriff cuando estaban a punto de marcharse al hotel.

—Infórmeme.

—Se llama Mads Dancy, es psiquiatra. Denunciaron su desaparición hace media hora.

—¿Desde cuándo está desaparecido?

—La última vez que se le vio fue hace dos horas.

Hotch y los otros miembros del equipo la miraron extrañados.

—¿Estamos seguros de que es una desaparición?

—Sí, agente. Es padre de un niño, viudo, y no ha ido a recoger a su hijo a la guardería como todos los días. Ni los encargados de la guardería ni su hermana, que es su único familiar, pueden contactar con él.

—Matar a un compañero de profesión parece algo muy arriesgado—comentó J. J.

—Si se ha dado cuenta de que le estamos investigando podría haber perdido el control—replicó Prentiss.

—Pero Chilton está bajo vigilancia, ¿no es así?—le preguntó Rossi a la sheriff.

—Sí, fue directo a casa nada más salir del trabajo y los agentes están vigilando frente a la entrada, no ha vuelto a salir.

—Dígale ahora mismo a esos agentes que llamen a la puerta—le ordenó Hotch, con un mal presentimiento.

La pequeña mujer se le quedó mirando un momento, queriendo decir algo como si creía que sus agentes eran unos incompetentes, pero con una vida en peligro no era momento para eso. Llamó ella misma a sus agentes y unos minutos después obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que no había hecho.

—Agente Hotchner, no hay nadie en la casa.

Los seis agentes se miraron entre sí. Hotch sacó su móvil y usó la marcación rápida para contactar con García.

«¿En qué puedo ayudar-».

—García, ¿posee el Dr. Chilton alguna propiedad en Dallas, un lugar donde pueda llevar a sus víctimas?—preguntó, cortando la bien intencionada amabilidad de la mujer.

«Señor, investigando al Dr. Chilton no he encontrado ninguna propiedad a su nombre», les informó desde el manos libres. «Peeeero, el hospital sí que tiene algunas propiedades a las que el Dr. Chilton tendría pleno acceso al ser el director del centro. He descartado varias de ellas por estar en uso actualmente o en zonas céntricas y he reducido la lista a dos lugares: una granja en desuso a 135 kilómetros de la ciudad y una fábrica abandonada en las afueras al norte».

—La granja supondría casi tres horas de viaje de ida y vuelta. No se queda los cuerpos lo suficiente como para pasar tanto tiempo en carretera—comentó Prentiss.

—García.

«Os envío la dirección de la fábrica».

Cuarto de hora después, los seis miembros del equipo salían de los coches con sus chalecos puestos y las armas preparadas frente a un viejo edificio de dos plantas con aspecto de estar abandonado. Pero había un coche en la entrada, un viejo dos puertas negro que nadie intentaría siquiera robar.

—¡Iré con Prentiss y Rossi por detrás!—gritó Morgan ya en camino.

La otra mitad del equipo fue por delante, seguidos por casi una docena de policías. Los coches rodeaban el edificio, nadie podría salir de él sin ser visto. Pero nadie iba a salir de él. Abrieron la puerta principal con un estruendo. Lo único que querían era encontrar a Mads Dancy con vida, evitar la cuarta víctima (si es que esta era solo la cuarta y no había muchas más antes como suponía Reid).

En aquella zona la noche era tan oscura que no verían nada de no ser por sus linternas y había un desagradable olor a basuras en el aire. Avanzaron por el pasillo de entrada, asegurando cada una de las puertas que daba a diferentes salas y despachos, todos vacíos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una amplia sala donde en su día debieron de haber máquinas y que ahora estaba vacía, a excepción de un pequeño montaje en el centro: una mesa de metal alargada; un gran foco a su lado iluminándola, la única luz en toda la sala; otra mesa también de metal más pequeña a su lado, con diverso instrumental médico sobre ella; y una silla. Sobre la mesa grande había un cuerpo desnudo, un hombre joven, en sus treinta, con el vientre abierto desde el extremo del esternón hasta los genitales en una fina línea apenas notable por el brillo rubí de la sangre que brotaba y cuyo exceso había sido limpiado con unos trapos que yacían en el suelo. Las piernas estaban seccionadas a la altura de las ingles, pero apenas habían sido separadas unos centímetros del cuerpo, permaneciendo en la misma posición en la que estarían de seguir unidas al tronco. Lo mismo sucedía con los brazos, seccionados a la altura de las axilas. Había una sierra eléctrica junto a la cabeza, el cuello estaba a medio camino de sufrir el mismo fin que las extremidades.

Tras la mesa, sentado en la silla, aferrado con fuerza a los reposabrazos con manos enguantadas y ensangrentadas, el Dr. Chilton, pálido y con ojos desorbitados, miraba el cuerpo frente a él. El sudor brillaba sobre su rostro. Temblaba. Murmuraba algo que los agentes no lograron entender hasta que se acercaron, apuntándole con sus pistolas.

—Yo no... no he hecho esto... no recuerdo... no he hecho... no...

 

 

—Alegará demencia—comentó Prentiss.

—No le servirá de nada con lo que ha hecho—replicó Morgan.

Los cinco agentes estaban reunidos en el puesto de mando mientras su jefe hablaba con la sheriff. Habían llevado al Dr. Chilton a la oficina del sheriff sin ningún percance, aunque el hombre no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que no recordaba nada, que no había hecho aquello, que lo último que recordaba era estar en su casa y después había despertado en aquella silla frente al cadáver.

—Es psiquiatra, no le será difícil fingir los síntomas de lo que más le convenga, pero eso también lo tendrá en cuenta quien lo evalúe—explicó Rossi.

—Es una lástima no haber podido salvar al señor Dancy, deja a su hijo huérfano.

—Su tía cuidará de él, pero sí, es una lástima.

Ya no podían seguir interrogándolo porque había pedido, casi rogado, un abogado, pero no lo necesitaban, le habían encontrado en plena acción, eso valdría tanto ante un jurado como cualquier confesión. Hotch regresó a la sala con su habitual expresión seria –no podía sonreír después de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a la última víctima–, pero más relajado.

—Ya es tarde y hasta mañana no volveremos a Quántico, id a descansar al hotel.

Todos los agentes aceptaron encantados. Hotch aún tenía algo de papeleo que terminar, pero prometió irse también pronto.

—Reid, ¿no vienes?—le preguntó Morgan cuando vio que remoloneaba en la entrada del edificio.

—Um... No, tengo algo que hacer, iré más tarde—respondió, con un gesto nervioso de la mano sin moverse de la puerta.

Morgan le miró por un momento frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y subió al coche junto a sus compañeros. Cuando los perdió de vista, Spencer fue hasta la parada de taxis en la acera de enfrente. Era tarde y lo sabía –de hecho estaba a punto de dar la media noche–, no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo y lo sabía, pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Se sentía mal por haber dudado de él, se daba cuenta de que no había sido porque encajara en el perfil sino porque, por algún motivo ajeno al caso, se había puesto muy nervioso en su presencia. No quería marcharse dejándole una mala impresión, creyendo que lo veía como a un psicópata.

En pocos minutos el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa del Dr. Lecter. Spencer se sintió aliviado al ver una luz aún encendida en el piso de arriba. Se acercó a la puerta y, aun sabiendo que el psiquiatra estaba despierto, vaciló durante varios segundos antes de llamar, después de todo ya era media noche. Tras llamar al timbre, aún sintió el deseo de salir corriendo durante el tiempo que tardó en abrir la puerta, solo le detuvo lo infantil que habría resultado aquello –y el no tener ningún sitio donde esconderse–. Se alegró de haber permanecido allí cuando el doctor lo recibió con la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones abiertos.

—Oh, doctor Reid, ¿verdad?—Spencer sintió un hormigueo descendiendo desde su vientre al escuchar su nombre en aquel elegante acento, con aquella suave y ¿seductora? sonrisa—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—N-no... Bueno, sí, pero...—tragó saliva, intentando controlarse. No entendía por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso—. Um... ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto. Pase, por favor—en contraste con su nerviosismo, el Dr. Lecter estaba completamente tranquilo. Se echó a un lado y le dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

—E-estoy bien, gracias.

—Si no está trabajando, debo insistir. He abierto una botella de _Château L'Evangile_ que estoy seguro le gustará, estaba tomándome una copa.

Las piernas de Spencer temblaron por más de un segundo al oír de nuevo aquel perfecto francés pronunciado con el acento más atractivo que había oído nunca. En un momento el Dr. Lecter regresó al salón sosteniendo dos copas de vino. Le entregó una a Reid con una sonrisa que le impidió por completo rechazarla. No le gustaba el vino, o eso pensaba. Tampoco había probado muchos y no sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de tomarlo. Ver, oler, degustar... La teoría la conocía, la práctica era otra cosa. Pero cuando vio al doctor tomar un sorbo sin más, se relajó y simplemente le imitó. Se sorprendió ante el gusto, profundo pero suave, con un toque a frutos silvestres, tal vez, o tal vez solo era su imaginación. En fin, estaba bueno.

Vio una sonrisa en el rostro del Dr. Lecter mientras le observaba disfrutar del vino. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y su cuerpo se puso tenso.

—El vino es una de las bebidas más antiguas que se conocen. La uva es un fruto con una tendencia natural a fermentar, por lo que es muy probable que el vino fuera la primera bebida alcohólica conocida. Se han encontrado restos de viñedos cultivados en el Cáucaso con una antigüedad de siete mil años, y también se han encontrado vasijas de vino del antiguo Egipto con el nombre del producto, el viñedo y el año inscritos, lo que indica su preocupación por la calidad del vino. Y estoy hablando demasiado y probablemente ya sepa todo esto, lo siento.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado, fijándola en los brillos que creaba la luz en la superficie del vino. Cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba de más. Bueno, _siempre_ hablaba de más, pero cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba de cosas que ya sabía que no serían de ningún interés y que normalmente intentaría evitar.

—Sí, ya lo sabía, pero la forma en que usted lo dice es encantadora, hace que parezca aún más interesante de lo que es.

Si no estaba todo rojo antes, lo estaba ahora. Tuvo el irracional miedo de que su rostro se volviera del mismo tono que el vino. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus comentarios del tipo enciclopedia resultaran alabados.

—Um... Puede tutearme—eligió cambiar de tema.

—De acuerdo, entonces te pido lo mismo. Puedes llamarme Hannibal, ¿está bien si te llamo Spencer?

¿Spencer? Oh, sí, porque ese era su nombre, pero no lo había parecido en absoluto cuando ese hombre lo había pronunciado. Sintió una sacudida en la base de su columna que le hizo ponerse más recto en un movimiento claramente perceptible para su anfitrión. Solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, sentía que el tono de voz que saldría de su boca no sería el más apropiado.

—Siéntate conmigo, por favor—le pidió, haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá.

Spencer se sentó en un extremo con la espalda recta y la copa de vino entre ambas manos, calentándolo innecesariamente, mientras que Lecter se sentó al otro lado del sofá, más cerca del centro, con elegantes movimientos precisos, como parecían serlo todos.

—¿Y a qué debo esta agradable visita?—preguntó con una sonrisa cortés, solo cortés porque Spencer no era capaz de asimilar más en ese momento.

—Ya hemos resuelto el caso por el que vinimos—se sintió aliviado de poder pasar a un tema que podía controlar—. Hemos cogido al culpable.

—¿Del asesinato del teatro? He visto las noticias. Vinisteis por él, ¿verdad?

—Así es, pero ese no fue el único asesinato que cometió, hubo dos hace más de dos meses, un trabajador de un banco y la gerente del _Montesquieu_. Aunque, según creo, estos no habrían sido los primeros tampoco. Por lo calculados y bien ejecutados que estaban, estoy seguro de que no era un principiante.

—Sí, recuerdo, los cuerpos que aparecieron en los parques, ¿verdad? Y... ¿fue el Dr. Chilton?—preguntó con expresión preocupada.

—Sí, lo siento mucho.

—No, por favor, no lo sientas. Debería sentirlo yo. Estaba rodeado de psicólogos y psiquiatras y ninguno fuimos capaces de ver lo que era. Sin duda, eso no dice mucho a nuestro favor.

—No era algo fácil de averiguar, no es un psicópata de manual, no actúa por impulsos sino con plena racionalidad. En su vida diaria se desenvuelve de forma completamente normal y funcional, y asesina del mismo modo. Solo perdió el control cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos tras él, probablemente no podríamos haber confirmado nuestras sospechas de lo contrario, no había pruebas en ninguno de los escenarios.

—¿Perdió el control? ¿Qué hizo?

—Oh, bueno... asesinó a otro hombre, lo encontramos mientras estaba... ocupándose de su cuerpo. Aunque no haya pruebas en los otros asesinatos, con esto será suficiente para condenarlo—por su tono casi lúgubre no parecía una buena noticia, no lograba mostrar el entusiasmo que quería y estaba seguro de que el psiquiatra lo notaría.

—Te sientes culpable—no era una pregunta, sabía sin ninguna duda que era así.

Spencer bebió un sorbo de vino y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Me habría gustado, a todos los del equipo, haber llegado mientras aún estaba con vida. No los mataba de inmediato, quizás unos minutos antes y podríamos...

—Tú no lo mataste, no es tu culpa.

—No lo maté yo, pero dejamos que él lo hiciera. Lo estábamos vigilando en su casa y dejamos que se nos escapara. Por nuestra negligencia, él pudo matar de nuevo—el vino se agitaba en la copa. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y era incapaz de mantener sus manos quietas. Dejó la copa en la mesa, tenía miedo de derramarla sobre la seguramente costosa alfombra.

—Si os hubierais percatado de su huida y hubierais ido tras él, quizás le habríais podido capturar cuando secuestraba a su víctima—su tono no era acusador, solo decía las cosas tal como eran. Reid asintió, apretando los labios. Oírlo era aún más doloroso que pensarlo—. Sin embargo, solo habríais podido acusarlo de intento de secuestro y, sin pruebas que lo relacionaran con los otros asesinatos y sin antecedentes, ni siquiera habría entrado en la cárcel. Una vez libre, se habría marchado a cualquier otra ciudad o país y habría comenzado de nuevo a asesinar.

—¿Quieres decir que está bien que matara de nuevo para poder capturarlo?—replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Cualquier asesinato es indeseable, pero puede que este fuera necesario para evitar que otras personas murieran.

— _No tendría_ que haber sido necesario. Oh, y es posible que le conocieras, es el Dr. Mads Dancy.

El cuerpo de Lecter se tensó, lo justo para que Spencer lo apreciara. Le miró sorprendido por un momento y bajó la mirada hasta su copa de vino.

—Sí, le conocía. Quiso trabajar en el hospital, pero sus terapias fueron rechazadas por todos los demás psiquiatras. Yo tampoco estaba a favor de su opinión, va en contra de mi propia naturaleza, pero por supuesto que no le deseaba la muerte por ello—intentó que su voz pareciera afectada—. Además, creo recordar que tenía un hijo, ¿él se encuentra bien?

—Está bien, estaba en la guardería, su tía le cuidará. ¿Cuáles eran esas terapias?

—Terapias para... «curar» la homosexualidad. Aún hay mucha gente que piensa que es una enfermedad, pero no admitimos esa clase de pseudotratamientos en el hospital.

—¿Tú no piensas que sea una enfermedad?—preguntó Spencer curioso.

—No, por supuesto que no. La mayoría de los argumentos en contra se centran en que es antinatural, sin embargo, el ser humano dejó de ser «natural» hace mucho tiempo. Con la superpoblación, ya ni siquiera es algo vital que todos los humanos se reproduzcan así que ese argumento tampoco es válido. Puede que se deba a una modificación en alguna parte del cerebro o a razones hormonales, o puede que se nazca con ello o se desarrolle por razones socioculturales, aún no se sabe, pero cualquier motivo, físico o psicológico, no podrá ser denominado una enfermedad porque, incluso aunque fuera una mutación en alguna parte del cerebro, la evolución se basa en las mutaciones. Dado que no supone ningún perjuicio a la vida de la propia persona ni la de otros, ni para la existencia de la raza humana, no hay ningún motivo para intentar «curarlo».

—Mm... Dijiste... que va contra tu naturaleza—no se atrevía a preguntar directamente, pero no podía contenerse.

—Sí, soy bisexual. Y nunca he considerado que estuviera enfermo por ello ni ha sido un problema para mi vida—explicó sin darle mayor importancia.

Spencer tragó saliva, su boca se quedó seca. Tomó la copa de vino y dio un sorbo algo más largo que los anteriores. Sintió su rostro acalorarse de nuevo. Era consciente por primera vez de la situación en la que se encontraba. Unas copas de vino, un sofá, un ambiente con luz tenue y un atractivo hombre bisexual con el acento más sexy que había oído nunca. Y era consciente de sí mismo. Había aparecido frente a la puerta de este hombre a media noche, solo, sin una excusa decente. Estaba nervioso, ruborizado y con lo que esperaba no fuera una erección en sus pantalones.

—¿Es un inconveniente para ti?—preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡N-no! En... en absoluto, es solo que... yo, bueno...—aquella era la primera vez en su vida que no lograba encontrar las palabras. Tomó otro largo trago de vino.

—¿Tienes dudas sobre tu sexualidad?

Si no hubiera tragado ya el vino, Spencer se hubiera puesto a toser. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza. Ese hombre era un reputado psiquiatra, sin duda le leía con tanta facilidad como él leía a los psicópatas a los que perseguían.

—Um... yo... creo que estoy... mh... enamorado de un hombre—suspiró como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, de hecho era la primera vez que pensaba lo suficiente en ello como para poder ponerlo en palabras.

—¿Tu jefe?

Giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi pudo oír un crack. Se encontró con una suave sonrisa comprensiva.

—C-cómo...—imposible, era imposible que hubiera descubierto eso, imposible. Si él lo había descubierto...

—Te sientes atraído por mí, un hombre considerablemente mayor, y sin duda eres un genio, por lo que no pasaste una buena infancia... Bueno, estoy seguro de que no necesitas que te explique todo lo que veo cuando te miro –nada desagradable, por cierto–. Y eso me ha hecho suponer que buscas una figura paternal, un hombre mayor con autoridad. No es algo extraño en jóvenes como tú.

—¿Tengo problemas con papá?

—Probablemente.

Reid se quedó algo descolocado y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una confirmación tan directa de su problema (del que ya tenía cierto conocimiento, aunque nunca había querido reconocerlo).

—Va-vale... ¿Y cómo podría solucionarlo?—consiguió decir al fin.

—¿Solucionarlo? No he dicho que debas hacerlo. ¿Acaso es un problema?

—Bueno... no, pero...—aquello lo dejó aún más desconcertado.

—Si no resulta un problema para tu vida, no tienes por qué intentar solucionarlo. Una relación con un hombre mayor sin duda resultaría por lo menos llamativa para personas ajenas y quizás esa preocupación por el _qué dirán_ podría terminar con la relación; también podrías buscar una pareja de tu edad, pero esto tampoco te aseguraría tener una relación larga y provechosa. Ambas podrían durar toda la vida o podrían durar unos días y ser una pérdida de tiempo. No es cuestión de edad ni de problemas parentales, sino de encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Con sus palabras, los hombros de Spencer se relajaron y se sintió sorprendentemente calmado. No esperaba encontrarse una compresión tan sincera. Los ojos del Dr. Lecter no le juzgaban, le analizaban de modo científico y, por algún motivo, eso le hacía sentir bien.

—Nunca he pensado en ello en profundidad. Cuando le conocí, él estaba casado y cuando se divorció yo simplemente... bueno, asumí que era heterosexual así que no me planteé nada, sin embargo, hace poco ha sucedido algo que me ha hecho pensar que puede que... No sé, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, pero puede que él también sienta... _algo_ por mí—dijo dubitativo, entrelazando nerviosamente sus dedos.

—Tienes miedo. Pensar que puedas ser correspondido te da más miedo que no serlo—Spencer solo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy seguro de ser homosexual. No sé si sería capaz siquiera de besarle, mucho menos de acostarme con él, nunca he intentado hacerlo con un hombre –tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia con mujeres–. Tal vez no sea amor y solo admiración mal entendida. Él ya ha sufrido mucho y no querría hacerle sufrir más rechazándolo después de confesarme.

—Con lo último no puedo ayudarte, descubrir si realmente estás enamorado o no es algo que solo depende de ti, pero con lo demás, estaría encantado de echarte una mano. Es imposible que _sepas_ si realmente puedes tener relaciones con un hombre si no lo intentas.

Su cerebro tardó un segundo más de lo habitual en entender lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Cuando al fin lo comprendió, se levantó casi de un salto. Dejó la copa con un balance precario en la mesa y dio la vuelta al sofá para dirigirse apresurado a la puerta.

—Gra-gracias por... recibirme a esta hora, debería irme—soltó casi tartamudeando.

—Spencer.

Su tono firme le hizo detenerse en el sitio. Lecter se levantó tranquilamente del sofá y salió del salón para darle alcance cerca de la puerta de entrada. Se acercó a él hasta que solo estuvieron a un paso de distancia. Ante el silencio del hombre, como si estuviera esperando algo, Spencer se vio forzado a levantar la mirada. No se encontró con un rostro enfadado como esperaba, sino con una agradable sonrisa y unos ojos tranquilizadores.

—Sé que tienes miedo, y entiendo y respeto que no quieras tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que apenas acabas de conocer, pero quiero darte un consejo, no te quedes en el limbo, ahí nunca podrás ser feliz. Descubre si te gustan los hombres o no, descubre si estás enamorado o no. El proceso puede ser doloroso, pero el resultado, sea cual sea, te hará libre.

Spencer sintió que su corazón se contraía en un latido desgarrador al tiempo que esperanzado. Observó aquellos ojos castaños con brillos cobrizos que le miraban sosteniéndole sin tocarle, sacándole de un profundo y denso abismo en el que llevaba mucho tiempo sumido, su limbo.

—Spencer, solo puedo ofrecerte una noche.

Aunque hubiera utilizado otras palabras, aunque hubiera estado hablando de cualquier otro tema, su oscura y profunda voz habría sido igualmente una invitación directa a su cama.

No podía, tenía que regresar al hotel, Morgan se preocuparía si no lo hacía. No podía, aunque su cuerpo estuviera temblando ansioso por ser tocado y se estuviera mordiendo el labio inferior, conteniendo el deseo de besar a ese hombre. No podía, porque era un completo desconocido con el que apenas había hablado.

Su móvil sonó brevemente y el momento de tensión se rompió casi audiblemente. Spencer sacó nerviosamente el móvil de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. «Voy a tener una noche ocupada, no me esperes. Morgan». Al parecer su amigo había encontrado compañía para esa noche. Conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que no regresaría a la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente. El primer impedimento para pasar la noche con el doctor se había esfumado, y con él todos los demás.

—U-um... Una noche me parece bien...—respondió, sin apartar la vista de su móvil y sin ver así la fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Lecter.

 

 

Una amable mano acarició su hombro y Reid despertó con lentitud. Inspiró hondo y abrió los ojos. La luz en el cuarto era tenue, pero pudo distinguir el rostro de Hannibal, que le miraba con una suave sonrisa, sentado a su lado. Se estiró y se restregó el rostro con las manos, echándose los rizos hacia atrás.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Spencer. Siento despertarte, pero pensé que querrías regresar pronto al hotel con tus compañeros.

—Oh, sí, gracias- ¡ngh!—fue a incorporarse y sintió un punzante dolor en la zona baja de su espalda.

—Despacio. Déjame ayudarte—con sus hábiles manos, que tanto placer le habían proporcionado aquella noche, Hannibal le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y después a levantarse, completamente desnudo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude en el baño?

—Ah. N-no, estoy bien, gracias.

—Si quieres darte una ducha, te traeré una toalla.

—Sí, gracias.

Olía a sexo, toda la habitación olía a sexo, y no podía encontrarse en esas condiciones con sus compañeros, sabrían de inmediato lo que había hecho. Entró al cuarto de baño adjunto al dormitorio y se metió en la ducha. Su cuerpo se sentía algo dolorido, sobre todo en la zona media, pero al mismo tiempo parecía goma, como si toda la tensión acumulada caso tras caso se hubiera desvanecido. También había dormido como un bebé, de un tirón, cosa que no le había sucedido en... años, al menos sin medicación. Eso era lo que conseguía el sexo. Le gustaba.

Tampoco le quedaba ninguna duda, le gustaba el sexo con hombres. Si no era homosexual, al menos sí bisexual. Daba igual, ya pensaría en eso en otro momento, lo importante era que estaba seguro de que le gustaban los hombres, que podía tener sexo con uno, y eso significaba que podría tener sexo con Hotch. Aunque no era solo sexo lo que quería con él, pero tampoco sabía si podría tener siquiera eso. Le había besado, en la nuca, y después parecía haber despertado de una pesadilla. Tal vez solo le había besado por error. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho ante este pensamiento.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla que Hannibal le había dejado mientras se duchaba. Se encontró su ropa perfectamente colocada sobre la cama. Se vistió y se miró en el espejo, asegurándose de que nada delataba lo que había hecho aquella noche. Lecter había sido lo bastante cuidadoso como para no dejarle ninguna marca, pero su rostro estaba reluciente, incluso su piel parecía tener más color y sus ojos brillaban. Él mismo no se daba cuenta de esto, pero sería evidente para cualquiera que lo conociera.

Bajó a la planta de abajo y Hannibal salió de la cocina, con un mandil blanco a la cintura.

—Desayuna algo antes de irte, necesitas recuperar energías.

_Después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos anoche_ , fueron las palabras no dichas las que sonrojaron a Spencer. Miró su reloj y asintió con la cabeza. Aún tenía tiempo y estaba hambriento. Se encontró en la mesa de la cocina un plato con dos lonchas de jamón, una salchicha casera, un huevo frito y dos tostadas de pan integral. También había un cuenco con una macedonia de frutas y un zumo de naranja. Era mucha cantidad, sobre todo cuando no solía desayunar, pero tenía tan buena pinta que no podía resistirse.

—¿Prefieres té o café?—le preguntó Hannibal.

—Té, por favor.

Reid se sorprendió de lo delicioso que estaba el desayuno a pesar de lo sencillo que era, especialmente la carne, todo perfectamente sazonado y en su punto.

—Eres buen cocinero—comentó, comiendo el último trozo de jamón.

Hannibal sonrió, pero ni siquiera le miró.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, sin dejar casi ni una miga, su anfitrión le acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Adiós y um... Muchas gracias por...

—Ni lo menciones, por favor. Te aseguro que ha sido un verdadero placer. Espero que volvamos a vernos, Spencer—su sonrisa educada era algo desconcertante, como si le hubiera dado las gracias por cuidar de su perro o algo así. Pero el recuerdo de su apasionado rostro aquella noche se solapó en su mente y Reid volvió a sonrojarse una vez más antes de salir de la casa.

 

« _El espíritu cree naturalmente y la voluntad naturalmente ama; de modo que, a falta de objetos verdaderos, es preciso apegarse a los falsos_ ». Blaise Pascal.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Todo niño viene al mundo con cierto sentido del amor, pero depende de los padres, de los amigos, que este amor salve o condene_ ». Graham Greene.

 

Si alguno de sus compañeros se percató de los sutiles cambios en Reid cuando se encontró con ellos en el hotel, ninguno lo mencionó. Spencer esperaba que ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de que no había dormido allí. Por suerte, cuando llegó a su habitación, Morgan ni siquiera había regresado todavía, aún estaría con su ligue. Subieron al avión y regresaron a Quantico, a sus oficinas.

—Podéis marcharos, intentad disfrutar del fin de semana—les dijo su jefe, al pie de las escaleras para subir a su despacho.

Aún tenían más de medio sábado por delante y todo el domingo, ojalá que no recibieran ningún caso más hasta el lunes.

—Ve tú también pronto a casa, no te quedes trabajando todo el fin de semana—le animó Rossi, con una palmada en su hombro antes de ir hacia el ascensor.

Aaron respondió asintiendo ligeramente con una media sonrisa casi invisible. Vio a sus subalternos recoger sus cosas y dirigirse también al ascensor. Tragó saliva. Incluso él necesitaba reunir valor para ciertas cosas.

—Reid, ¿puedes venir un momento?—le pidió cuando pasaba frente a él.

Spencer no pareció sorprendido, de hecho, ya se lo esperaba. Sabía que Hotch querría hablar o disculparse por lo sucedido en la oficina del sheriff. Podría considerarse acoso sexual y, aunque le afectara a él, no lo iba a dejar pasar como si nada. Prentiss y J. J., las únicas que quedaban, les miraron un momento extrañadas, pero se marcharon sin decir nada. Hotch subió las escaleras y Reid lo siguió hasta su despacho.

—Puedes dejar la puerta abierta si lo prefieres—le ofreció Hotch, sentándose en su escritorio.

Reid cerró la puerta, no estaba preocupado. Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre su regazo, esperando a que su jefe hablara. Hotch carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. No miraba a Reid a la cara, eso era algo muy poco habitual en él.

—Respecto a lo que sucedió en la sala de la oficina del sheriff, quiero volver a disculparme, o disculparme apropiadamente—su voz no sonaba tan firme como era habitual. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, frotando nerviosamente los pulgares entre sí. Reid sintió un hormigueo en su vientre, intentó no sonreír—. No era mi intención molestarte ni hacerte sentir incómodo. Realmente no sé por qué lo hice, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—¿Estabas pensando en otra persona?—preguntó Reid, antes de que su jefe siguiera disculpándose.

—Ah. No, yo...—Hotch pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y le miró por primera vez, fugazmente. Volvió a carraspear para evadir la pregunta—. Si decides poner una queja contra mí, lo comprenderé y aceptaré las consecuencias.

—Hotch, no voy a poner ninguna queja, no me molestó—le dijo tranquilamente.

Su jefe frunció el ceño confuso. Una cosa es que no le diera importancia, pero que no le molestara era más raro. Aun así, se sentía aliviado. Lo último que quería era que un impulso indeseado estropeara su relación con un miembro de su equipo y, por ende, todo el trabajo en equipo.

—De acuerdo, gracias, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder y, de nuevo, me disculpo.

Con esto, Hotch dio por terminada la conversación. Esperó en silencio a que su compañero se marchara, pero Reid permaneció allí sentado, también en silencio, observando a su jefe. Por un lado quería confesarle sus sentimientos, estaba casi seguro de que Hotch también sentía algo por él, pero si aquello realmente había sido solo un error, entonces tal vez confesarse solo conseguiría que su relación fuera permanentemente incómoda. ¿Cómo podía hacerle llegar sus sentimientos de forma lo suficientemente clara para saber que lo había entendido, pero lo bastante sutil como para darle opción a ignorarlo si no compartía los mismos sentimientos? Las relaciones personales no se le daban bien y aquella era una situación mucho más compleja de lo habitual.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en la manija y se dio la vuelta.

—No me importaría que volviera a suceder—le dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y por el cambio en la expresión de Hotch supo que, al menos tras pensarlo un rato, lo entendería.

Abrió la puerta y salió del despacho.

Hotch se quedó sentado en su silla, mirando hacia la puerta con la boca entreabierta. Le costó un poco comprender lo que le acababa de decir y después asimilar lo que significaba. Era una invitación abierta a que le besara de nuevo, no había lugar a error. Pero ¿por qué? Era imposible que aquel beso se hubiera interpretado como un gesto cariñoso, ni siquiera por parte de Reid a pesar de sus pocas dotes sociales. Entonces, si lo había interpretado como algo sexual, que no le importara o que quisiera repetirlo significaba que... ¿tenía sentimientos por él? La seguridad con la que se lo había dicho le hacía pensar que no tenía dudas, que no eran sentimientos que hubieran surgido a raíz del beso sino que ya estaban allí con anterioridad. No le molestaba. Que tuviera sentimientos por él no le preocupaba, no era tan raro ya que los chicos como Spencer solían estar muy unidos a sus figuras de autoridad. Primero había sido Gideon y ahora él.

Reid le daba la opción de ignorarlo al no confesarse directamente. Podía hacerlo, simplemente regresar a su relación habitual fingiendo ignorancia, y estaba seguro de que Spencer jamás volvería a sacar el tema. Sí, eso es lo que debía hacer. Después de todo, él no sentía nada por Reid, o no más que por sus otros compañeros de equipo. Nunca se había interesado por ningún hombre, solo le gustaba el pelo de Reid. Y su cuello. Oh, dios, aquellos pensamientos que había tenido mientras observaba el cuello de Reid no tenían nada que ver con los que se podían tener contemplando una obra de arte. Eran carnales, sucios, lascivos. _Lo deseaba_. No podía creer que pensara así sobre su subordinado, sobre Spencer.

Tragó saliva. Bueno, puede que sí sintiera algo por él. Algo que no debía sentir. Había muchos motivos por los que no debía sentir nada: eran jefe y subordinado, lo cual estaba prohibido por las normas de la agencia ya que podían entrar en un conflicto de intereses y afectar al buen funcionamiento de la Unidad; se llevaban 18 años de diferencia, podría ser su padre; era un hombre y él siempre se había considerado completamente heterosexual, aunque no tenía ninguna clase de prejuicio hacia los homosexuales; y... vale, no se le ocurrían más y puede que solo la primera fuera relevante, pero era muy importante. Reid era demasiado joven para que algo así afectara a su carrera. Además, era probable que los sentimientos que creyera tener Spencer por él fueran solo una malinterpretación de su admiración o de algún otro sentimiento inocuo.

Cuando miró el reloj sobre su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos más tiempo del que creía. Iba a ser incapaz de hacer ningún informe tal y como tenía su mente en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en Spencer Reid, así que decidió marcharse a casa. Cogió su maletín con todos los papeles que necesitaba para hacer el informe en casa cuando se hubiera despejado y salió de la oficina.

 

 

El fin de semana fue más largo de lo que esperaban, tuvieron casi todo el sábado y la mañana del domingo. El domingo por la tarde recibieron un nuevo caso. Al parecer era urgente y se reunieron directamente en el jet.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó J. J. cuando el avión despegó.

—St. Cloud, Minnesota.

«Os presento a Carla, de 8 años», les dijo García desde la pantalla del ordenador, mostrando la imagen de una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules. «Se dieron cuenta de su desaparición hace dos horas, pero la última vez que tienen constancia de su presencia fue hace ocho horas».

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Prentiss confundida.

«La niña se encontraba en un campamento de fin de semana. La última vez que los monitores tuvieron constancia de su presencia fue durante el almuerzo. Después, los niños se dividieron en tres grupos y nadie se percató de su desaparición. No saben cuándo pudo ser exactamente, no se dieron cuenta hasta que reunieron a los niños para recoger sus cosas antes de que llegaran los padres».

—¿Han pedido ya un rescate?

—Por ahora no—respondió Hotch—, ya tenemos los teléfonos de casa y de los padres controlados.

—Hablando de los padres—comentó Morgan.

«Rick y Lori Grimes. Están casados, Lori es ama de casa y Rick es el sheriff del condado».

—Oh, no, vamos a tener su aliento en la nuca durante toda la investigación—se quejó Prentiss.

—Es el padre, no puede intervenir en la investigación aunque sea sheriff—explicó Hotch.

—La teoría suena muy bien, pero a ver quién lo consigue en la práctica—replicó Rossi—. Además, no solo será él, también todo el departamento. Tendremos docenas de ojos observándonos a cada paso que demos y no nos faltarán intromisiones.

—Es comprensible, nosotros actuaríamos igual de ser uno de los nuestros. ¿Tenemos ya algún sospechoso?—preguntó J. J.

—Dado el trabajo del padre, podemos suponer que tendrá una cantidad considerable de enemigos, tanto criminales que haya encerrado como rivales políticos. García, empieza por ahí. Quiero también una lista de trabajadores y extrabajadores del campamento.

«Sí, señor».

—Entre los secuestros infantiles realizados por depredadores violentos, el 74 % de las víctimas son asesinadas durante las tres primeras horas del secuestro y menos del 10 % de los secuestros duran más de 24 horas. Teniendo en cuenta que han pasado 8 horas desde la última vez que se la vio-

—Reid, está claro, cada minuto cuenta—le interrumpió Prentiss.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, nadie quería oír que aquella niña probablemente ya estaba muerta.

 

 

Nada más llegar, dos coches oficiales los llevaron a la oficina del sheriff. El edificio estaba a rebosar de agentes y el movimiento era frenético. Entre todo el ajetreo, consiguieron abrirse paso hasta una sala con cuatro escritorios y una pizarra blanca. Había un par de docenas de agentes y el sheriff se encontraba en medio dando órdenes. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo castaño y expresión desencajada por la situación. Retorcía el sombrero en sus manos, haciendo grandes gestos con ambos brazos a sus subordinados. Hotch se acercó a él y consiguió que le prestara atención.

—¿Sheriff Grimes? Soy el Agente Hotchner, jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI—y a continuación presentó al resto de la Unidad—. Sheriff, voy a ser directo, no considero que deba estar aquí en estos momentos. Su mujer lo necesita y es mejor que esté con ella.

—¡Mi _hija_ me necesita!

—Por supuesto, pero no le será útil aquí. Usted es el padre, está implicado emocionalmente, no puede llevar la investigación o podría echarla a perder.

Reid observó a su jefe convencer al sheriff y padre de la niña desaparecida para que se marchara a casa a esperar. Solamente su jefe podía conseguir someter a otro hombre alfa de ese modo. Evitó sonreír, no era momento para ello. Finalmente el sheriff Grimes se marchó junto a Morgan y J. J., a los que su jefe les había encargado analizar a los padres y a la niña. Consiguieron despejar la zona de agentes para montar su propio centro de mando.

—Prentiss, Rossi, vosotros iréis al campamento—su teléfono sonó antes de que terminara—. Hotchner.

«Señor, el teléfono de la casa de los Grimes está recibiendo una llamada en estos momentos».

Hotch maldijo por no tener ningún agente allí todavía, J. J. y Morgan aún no habrían llegado.

—Quiero escucharla.

«Sí, señor».

Puso el manos libres y cuando Lori Grimes respondió al teléfono, los cuatro pudieron oír la conversación.

«¿Di-diga?», respondió una mujer sollozando.

«¿Ha perdido algo, señora?», contestó una voz de hombre burlona.

«Oh, por dios, por favor, devuélvame a mi niña, por favor», suplicó desesperada.

«Claro que se la devolveré, pero antes tendrá que pagarme dos millones de dólares, y los quiero mañana a esta hora».

«¡Pe-pero no podré conseguir todo ese dinero en un día! Por favor, al menos demuéstreme que está bien».

«¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué prefiere que le envíe, un dedo o una oreja?».

La mujer sollozó intensamente, rogando de forma ininteligible.

«Escuche, mañana volveré a llamar para decirle dónde debe dejar el dinero. Si no lo tiene, su hija se convertirá en cebo para osos. ¿Me he explicado?», colgó de inmediato.

—García, ¿has podido localizarla?

«La llamada ha sido demasiado breve, solo he podido reducirla a un radio de unos 175 kilómetros al norte del estado».

—Alrededor del 34 % del estado son terrenos forestales, unos 70 728 kilómetros cuadrados, y la mayor parte se encuentra al noreste.

—Puede que sea una conclusión precipitada, pero ha tenido tiempo de sobra para llegar a un bosque y explicaría la amenaza de convertirla en cebo para osos. Puede que el sudes sea un cazador—sugirió Rossi.

—Eso no reducirá mucho la lista aquí—comentó Prentiss—, la mayor parte de la población serán cazadores.

—Hotch, creo que nos encontramos ante un sádico. Con esa llamada ha buscado causarle dolor a la madre, podría matar a la niña en cualquier momento si no lo ha hecho ya—Reid bajó el tono para que ninguno de los agentes a su alrededor pudiera oírlo—. No creo que el dinero sea prioritario para él.

—Lo sé. Prentiss y Rossi.

—Sí, al campamento—finalizó Rossi, y ambos salieron de la oficina.

—¿García?

«Sí, señor».

—Quiero una lista de licencias de caza y hombres que hayan sido detenidos por algún delito relacionado con la caza ilegal. También investiga todas las propiedades en zona forestal que haya en el radio de la llamada y compáralas con la lista.

«De inmediato, señor».

—Reid, repasa todos los datos que tengamos hasta ahora.

—Estoy en ello.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en las tareas que su jefe les había asignado, encontrándose con la intervención de agentes del sheriff a cada paso que daban. No les estaban poniendo las cosas más fáciles precisamente.

«Hotch, creo que tenemos algo», le llamó Rossi un par de horas después, sobre la media noche.

—¿Qué es?

«En el pueblo junto al campamento hay una tienda especializada para cazadores. Hemos hablado con el dueño y nos ha comentado que uno de sus clientes hizo una compra esta mañana de munición, un revólver, varias cuerdas y víveres para unos quince días. Esto último le pareció extraño ya que ese hombre normalmente caza todo lo que come. Y después nos dijo que había trabajado en el campamento hace unos tres años».

«En el campamento nos lo han confirmado», continuó Prentiss, «Merle Dixon se encargaba de mantener el recinto protegido y los animales salvajes a distancia. Lo despidieron cuando tuvo unos altercados violentos en el pueblo tras emborracharse. Hemos ido a la dirección que nos han dado en el campamento, pero ya no vive ahí».

—García, localízalo y consigue todo lo que haya sobre él y su familia.

«Ya lo tengo, señor», respondió la analista. «Merle Dixon, 53 años, su único pariente es su hermano, Daryl. Nació en Virginia, Minnesota. Tiene antecedentes por varios altercados violentos y por conducir borracho. Y no hay absolutamente nada a su nombre. La última dirección que consta es a la que han ido Prentiss y Rossi»

—¿Qué hay de su hermano?

«Daryl Dixon vive en una casa a las afueras de Virginia y tiene una camioneta».

—Es un trayecto de unas tres horas, ha tenido tiempo de llevarla hasta allí antes de que se iniciara siquiera la búsqueda—comentó Reid.

—Pongámonos en marcha. Avisaremos a los policías locales para que lo tengan vigilado hasta que lleguemos. Rossi, Prentiss, si Dixon es habitual en la zona, averiguad todo lo que podáis de él.

Hotch y Reid salieron de la oficina del sheriff y se dirigieron en coche a Virginia, con la carretera iluminada solo por sus faros y la luz de la luna. Un trayecto de tres horas. Tres horas solos en el coche. Hotch se preguntó por qué no había asignado a Reid con Rossi o Morgan. Si no estuviera tan oscuro, se olvidaría de los límites de velocidad. Tenía que centrarse en el caso, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su compañero. Reid no había mencionado ni palabra sobre lo sucedido durante el caso anterior, claro que tampoco había tenido tiempo, pero ni ahora que tenían tres horas decía nada. Su vista estaba fija en su tableta, probablemente repasando información del caso.

—Espero que todo esté bien entre nosotros después de... aquello—decidió hablar él primero.

—Todo está bien, está como tú quieres que esté—respondió con un tono que intentó parecer neutro, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo digo que esto será como tú quieras que sea. Creo que ya sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos así que la decisión es tuya—no apartaba los ojos de su tableta, era más fácil hablar si no le miraba.

—Reid, eso... no puede ser. Eres mi subordinado y 18 años menor que yo además.

—¿Si no trabajara para ti cambiaría algo?—le miró por primera vez y solo vio la expresión de incomodidad en su rostro.

—Ah... Reid...—mierda, ¿por qué actuaba tan inseguro precisamente en ese momento? Pensar en no trabajar con Reid le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

—Está bien. Quizás lo malinterpreté todo.

—¿Qué?

—No se me da bien entender el comportamiento de la gente cuando se trata de mí. Cuando me besaste...—su mano fue inconscientemente a la nuca. Aún podía sentirlo—, pensé que tal vez tú también sentías algo por mí, pero supongo que realmente solo fue un impulso. Vi lo que quería ver.

Hotch presionó los labios en una fina línea. Eso es lo que debía creer, eso es lo que quería creer él mismo, que solo fue un impulso, y aun así ahora solo sentía el impulso de decirle que se equivocaba, que sentía algo por él.

—¿Desde cuándo...?—no era correcto preguntar, pero necesitaba saber.

—¿Estoy enamorado de ti? Prácticamente desde que nos conocimos.

Hotch se quedó sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba. Apretó el volante entre sus manos, resistiendo el impulso de detener el coche.

—Nunca dijiste nada, ni siquiera lo imaginé.

—Eras un hombre casado. Y después, aun suponiendo que no fueras del todo hetero, supe que no te interesarías por un chico como yo—tuvo una sensación de vacío en el estómago y sintió náuseas. Ese pensamiento siempre le había dolido y nunca se acostumbraba a él, quizás no lo podía aceptar del todo.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Sí, claro—interrumpió antes de que empezara con algo del tipo «tú eres un chico fantástico, si fuera gay sin duda saldría contigo» y le entraran ganas de tirarse del coche en marcha—. No te preocupes, no tenemos que volver a hablar del tema. Ya están aclaradas las cosas. No te daré problemas, lo prometo.

Suspiró y volvió a centrar la mirada en su tableta. Sentía un intenso dolor en su pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero tragó saliva y mantuvo la compostura. Hotch también sentía un nudo en el pecho, se sentía culpable por hacer daño a su compañero, sobre todo con algo que ni era cierto. Pero no sabía qué decir sin hacer el problema aún mayor.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Cuando llegaron a Virginia, pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, un coche de policía acompañó al suyo hasta la casa de Daryl Dixon, un lugar oscuro y aislado, rodeado de árboles en un jardín que parecía parte del bosque. Había una tenue luz en una de las ventanas. Hotch y Reid junto con otros tres agentes rodearon la casa y entraron pistola en mano. Un hombre de pelo algo largo y descuidado y barba de varios días estaba sentado en un sofá parcheado. Arreglaba unas flechas, con una ballesta a su lado. Dejó la que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa de centro y levantó lentamente las manos. No parecía muy sorprendido.

—¿Daryl Dixon?—preguntó Hotch.

—El mismo.

—Levanta de ahí y apártate de la mesa—le ordenó sin bajar su arma.

Daryl obedeció con calma y se quedó de pie frente a ambos agentes. Hotch y Reid guardaron sus armas, aquel no era el hombre que buscaban y parecía demasiado tranquilo como para estar metido en el secuestro, o quizás estaba tranquilo porque ya los esperaba.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Agente Especial Hotchner del FBI. ¿Dónde está Merle Dixon?

—No lo sé—no pareció impresionado por tener a agentes del FBI irrumpiendo en su casa de madrugada.

—¿Dónde está tu camioneta?

—No lo sé—respondió de nuevo con expresión aburrida.

—¡Escúchame bien, no tengo tiempo para esto! Tu hermano ha secuestrado a una niña de ocho años y no sabemos cuánto tiempo la mantendrá viva. ¿Dónde está?

Spencer se estremeció, casi tanto como Daryl, quien estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás. En ese momento Hotch había resultado aterrador.

—Mi hermano no ha hecho eso.

—Tu hermano te pegaba, ¿verdad? Te maltrataba—intervino Reid. Daryl le miró con ojos muy abiertos—. Te ha estado utilizando toda tu vida, sigue haciéndolo ahora. Ha salido de muchos problemas gracias a ti y aun así te ha seguido maltratando. Te golpeaba hasta que obedecías sus órdenes, ¿verdad? Y ahora ya no necesita ni golpearte, haces lo que te ordena sin preguntar. ¿Cuántas veces te dejó inconsciente con sus palizas?

—Cállate... ¡Tú no sabes nada!—gruñó amenazador, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante como un lobo.

—¿No es cierto lo que he dicho?—Reid se acercó unos pasos, demostrando que no tenía miedo—. Y ahora vas a dejar que le haga lo mismo a Carla, a una niña inocente de ocho años. Vas a dejar que le golpee, que le haga llorar y gritar, que le dé una paliza hasta matarla. ¿O le estás ayudando tú? ¿Le has ayudado a secuestrarla? ¿Ya la habéis matado?

—¡¡NO!!

Reid sintió el golpe en la nuca antes de percatarse de la mano que se aferraba con fuerza alrededor de su garganta. Sintió que cortaba de inmediato su respiración.

—¡No lo haría! ¡Nunca lo haría!—gritó entre dientes, mirándole furioso sin dejar de apretar su agarre—. ¡Y tampoco le dejaría! Si lo hubiera sabido...

—Suéltalo—Hotch amartilló su pistola, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Daryl soltó lentamente su agarre y se apartó un paso. Hotch guardó el arma y lo esposó sin resistencia.

—¿Si lo hubieras sabido?—preguntó Reid con voz ronca, resistiendo la necesidad de frotar su cuello.

Daryl le miró en silencio un momento, apretando los dientes.

—Le habría matado yo mismo—y supieron que era sincero en su amenaza.

—Entonces dinos dónde puede estar para poder detenerlo—le dijo Hotch a su espalda.

—Tenemos un puesto de caza.

Minutos después todas las unidades disponibles de la zona se dirigían al bosque. Cuando tuvieron que dejar los coches, se adentraron a pie con sus armas en ristre y las linternas iluminando su camino en la plena oscuridad. Les sorprendieron disparos desde una peña oculta entre los árboles. Se pusieron a cubierto.

—¡Si os acercáis le vuelo la cabeza a la mocosa!—gritó un hombre desde una pequeña construcción de madera al pie de la peña. Asomó la cabeza por una abertura a modo de ventana, blandiendo de un lado a otro su rifle y disparando un par de veces más, herrando ambos tiros.

En cuanto tuvo una línea de tiro limpia, Hotch apretó el gatillo de su fusil de francotirador. Justo en la frente. Cuando el eco del disparo se disipó, comenzaron a escuchar unos sollozos. De no ser porque sabían que allí había una niña, podrían haberlo confundido con el sonido de cualquier animalillo. Hotch se acercó corriendo a la pequeña construcción y sacó de allí a la niña llorosa mientras los demás se encargaban del cadáver de Merle Dixon.

La pequeña Carla lloró sobre su hombro durante todo el camino hasta que salieron del bosque. Reid la tomó de sus brazos cuando llegaron al coche y se metió en la parte de atrás con ella mientras Hotch conducía. Pronto dejó de llorar cuando Spencer comenzó a acariciar su cabeza reconfortándola.

—Tranquila, tus padres te están esperando, llegaremos enseguida—le repitió hasta que se quedó dormida apoyada sobre él.

Cuando llegaron a St. Cloud ya eran las siete de la mañana. Los Grimes los esperaban en la calle y abrazaron desesperadamente a su hija mientras el resto de agentes que los rodeaban aplaudían.

—Buen trabajo—les felicitó Rossi, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Reid.

— _Todos_ hemos hecho un buen trabajo—corrigió Hotch.

—¡Spencer! ¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó preocupada Jennifer al ver las marcas en su cuello.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada—respondió sonriente para quitarle importancia. Sentía una pequeña molestia, pero no tardaría en desaparecer.

—Id a tomar un café y recoger las cosas, nos vamos en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Qué hay del hermano, Daryl Dixon?

Hotch miró de reojo a Reid. Este le había pedido que no se presentaran cargos contra él por agresión a un agente. No estaba de acuerdo, pero, ya que les había ayudado a encontrar a la niña, aceptó.

—El departamento del sheriff se encargará de él, pero no creemos que haya tenido nada que ver en el secuestro.

El avión estuvo silencioso durante el trayecto de vuelta. Rossi y Morgan roncaban al fondo, y en la parte delantera Prentiss estaba también cabeceando y J. J. se mensajeaba con su marido. Hotch y Reid estaban en la mesa del centro, uno frente al otro. El primero comenzaba con el informe mientras que el joven leía en su tableta. Hotch no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia el cuello de su compañero, preocupado por las marcas de la mano que había estado a punto de estrangularlo. Aún recordaba la ira que había sentido al ver el ataque. Realmente había deseado apretar el gatillo.

Reid levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Hotch se forzó a sostenerla para que no pareciera que le había pillado haciendo algo malo.

—Se te dan bien los niños, conseguiste que se tranquilizara—le dijo.

—Solo estaba agotada—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se sentía segura—volvió a centrarse en su informe, creyendo vislumbrar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

Bajaron del avión y se despidieron allí mismo. Era mediodía, pero habían pasado toda la noche y la mañana trabajando así que tenían todo el resto del día libre. Hotch pensó en ofrecerse a llevar a Reid a casa y tal vez por el camino hablar y arreglar las cosas.

—Hey, Spencer, ¿te llevo a casa?

—Gracias, Morgan.

Se le habían adelantado, había perdido su oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

El martes, Hotch estaba en su oficina desde primera hora, mucho antes de que cualquier otro hubiera llegado. Cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a aparecer, ya tenía el informe sobre el secuestro casi terminado, solo faltaba un asunto. Envió un mensaje con el móvil: «Cuando llegues, ven a mi despacho». Aunque sabía que ya estaba allí y era más fácil salir y decírselo desde la barandilla como solía hacer, pero esta vez no quería los ojos de su equipo sobre él.

Reid subió de inmediato y llamó antes de entrar. Hotch se percató nada más levantar la mirada del foulard marrón que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Tragó saliva. La marca debía de ser aún más intensa que ayer.

—Siéntate, por favor—le dijo, apartando la mirada—. Estoy terminando el informe, pero antes de llevárselo a Strauss quiero preguntártelo una vez más. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que mencione el incidente con Daryl Dixon?

—Si tiene que aparecer en el informe, adelante, pero yo preferiría omitirlo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? Ese hombre te agredió—no pudo evitar volver a mirar y esta vez vislumbró unas marcas asomando por la parte superior del foulard.

—Daryl Dixon ha sufrido abusos desde que era un niño, probablemente desde que tiene memoria. El hombre que es ahora es el hombre que su hermano quiso que fuera, le ha sometido y utilizado durante toda su vida. Ahora su hermano ha muerto y él se encontrará perdido, sin saber lo que debe hacer con su vida. Le costará mucho encontrar una nueva meta que no sea seguir a su hermano. No quiero complicárselo más, su hermano ya se lo ha puesto bastante difícil con el secuestro. Además, gracias a él salvamos a la niña. Unas marcas en el cuello son un precio muy bajo a pagar.

Hotch inspiró profundamente. Tenía razón, podían concederle al menos esto.

—De acuerdo, no aparecerá en el informe.

De nuevo se quedó mirando su cuello. Realmente quería encerrar a ese tipo de por vida, pero aún más quería tocar aquellas marcas, suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, y besarlas hasta que desaparecieran. Reid llevó la mano al foulard y lo soltó lentamente al tiempo que se levantaba. Solo entonces Hotch se percató de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

El joven dejó el foulard en la mesa y la rodeó. Hotch echó la silla hacia atrás en un ridículo intento de alejarse. Reid se sentó al borde de la mesa.

—Las marcas durarán unos días. Aún duele un poco, pero eso se pasará probablemente mañana—le dijo, apartando el cuello de la camisa.

—Quería matarlo. Un segundo más y tal vez lo habría hecho.

—Lo sé. Lo vi en tu rostro—se humedeció los labios y agachó la mirada—. Sé que dije que no tendríamos que volver a hablar del tema, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando pienso que tal vez sí que sientas algo por mí.

—Reid, eso...

—Ni siquiera puedes dejar de mirar mi cuello—señaló antes de que se lo negara.

—Lo siento—respondió, agachando la cabeza.

—No quiero que te disculpes, quiero que me digas por qué no podemos siquiera intentarlo. Y más vale que sea una buena excusa porque no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente con la persona que he querido durante tanto tiempo.

Vio la tensión en la mandíbula de Hotch, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla. Finalmente le miró a los ojos.

—Si los de arriba se enteran de que tenemos una relación, probablemente afectará a nuestras carreras. Ambos podríamos ser trasladados o incluso despedidos. Pero lo más importante es que podría afectar al rendimiento y desempeño del equipo, y no podemos permitir eso.

Reid soltó una risa cansada, casi como un resoplido.

—Debí imaginar que pondrías el trabajo por encima de tu propia felicidad y de mí—se levantó de la mesa y se dio la vuelta.

—Eso no es...

Sí, lo estaba haciendo, siempre le daba prioridad al trabajo sobre todo lo demás. Tras el divorcio con su esposa, se había prometido no hacerlo de nuevo y, ahí estaba, repitiendo los mismos errores.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—tomó el foulard y se lo colocó al cuello—. Eres así y es algo que me gusta de ti. Sería ridículo intentar cambiarlo aunque ahora sea doloroso para mí. Pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Mañana le presentaré mi renuncia a Strauss.

—¡¿Qué?!—Hotch se levantó bruscamente de su silla—. ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

—Creo que mi desempeño podría verse afectado por mis sentimientos.

—Has estado enamorado de mí desde que nos conocimos, ¿por qué iba a afectarte ahora?—al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que resultaba preguntarlo.

—Porque ahora sé que me correspondes, pero no podemos estar juntos por culpa del trabajo—respondió con una expresión y un tono tan tranquilo que no encajaban con sus dolorosas palabras—. Ahora solo puedo pensar en eso y temo que pueda llevarme a cometer algún error, y no podemos permitírnoslo en este trabajo.

—¡No, Reid!—cruzó el despacho con tres grandes zancadas y le agarró del brazo antes de que saliera por la puerta—. Tú eres importante para el equipo, te necesito, yo...

_...te quiero_ , pero esas palabras no podían salir de su boca, aunque Reid ya lo supiera, porque entonces sería real. Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Spencer estaban sobre los suyos mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta de su traje. Unos labios carnosos y suaves, un ligero sabor a café. Tomó su rostro con la otra mano y el beso se hizo más intenso. Por un momento no pensó en nada, se dejó llevar, y supo cómo debía continuar aquello. Supo que debía besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento y seguir besándole por su cuello; supo que lo necesitaba desnudo y desnudarse él también, y besar su cuerpo, y tumbarlo en el sofá y arrodillarse entre sus piernas y entrar en él, fundirse con él. Pero, en lugar de todo eso, apartó a Reid y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento, esto no es correcto—¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de detener aquello? ¿Por qué parecía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, todo se vendría abajo de todos modos?

—No te disculpes, ha sido culpa mía.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aún podía sentir los labios de Hotch sobre los suyos, la gran mano en su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba casi visiblemente, sentía calor en sus mejillas y quería llorar. No podía creer que pudiera sentirse tan feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo. Había conseguido besar a la persona que amaba, pero era probable que no volviera a repetirlo nunca. Era probable que en unos días ya ni trabajaran juntos. Pero no podía permitirse mostrar esos sentimientos en el trabajo. Fue a la máquina a por un café mientras se recomponía. Cuando regresó a la oficina, intentó fingir que nada había pasado.

—¿Ya te has arreglado con Hotch?—le preguntó Prentiss nada más verlo.

—¿Disculpa?—frunció el ceño confuso.

—Os hemos visto besándoos. ¿Ya habéis hecho las paces?—preguntó Jennifer sonriente.

—¿Se puede saber desde cuándo estáis juntos? ¿Y por qué soy el único que no se había enterado?—intervino Morgan, algo molesto pero con media sonrisa.

—Porque ves a Reid como un chico inocente y asexual.

Reid no sabía qué decir, no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Sus amigos creían que tenía una relación con Hotch?

—Am... Por qué... L-lo siento, pero Hotch y yo no estamos juntos—respondió, rascándose la nuca nervioso. Tal vez no eran tan buenos en su trabajo como pensaba.

—No lo niegues, os hemos visto.

—Sí, pero... ese fue el primero. Ni siquiera supo de mis sentimientos hasta el sábado—no quería hablar de ello ni explicarlo justo en ese momento, no sabía si podría aguantarlo.

—¿En serio? Fue en el caso de Chilton cuando comenzasteis a actuar extraño, creía que os habíais peleado o algo así—comentó J. J.

Prentiss asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella.

—No, es... ¿De verdad pensabais que estábamos juntos?

—Sí... Lo siento, es que... Bueno, sé que te gusta desde hace mucho y está claro que a él también le gustas. Parecía evidente que había algo entre vosotros—se explicó J. J.

Tal vez sí que eran buenos y los idiotas eran ellos dos por ser los únicos en no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos.

—No hay nada entre nosotros—sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al decirlo—, y hemos decidido que no lo habrá.

—¡¿Por qué?!—exclamó Prentiss sorprendida.

—Hotch considera que podría afectar al equipo, a nuestro trabajo. Yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda así que mañana presentaré mi dimisión, dejaré la Unidad.

Se hizo un silencio en ese momento y sus tres compañeros se miraron entre sí con expresiones preocupadas.

—¿Vas a dejar la Unidad para estar con Hotch?—preguntó J. J. algo confundida.

—No... Dejar la Unidad no implica que vayamos a estar juntos.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—ahora Morgan sí que parecía enfadado—. No puedes tener una relación con él porque trabajáis juntos. Dejas la Unidad y aun así tampoco podéis estar juntos. ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué vas a dejarnos si aun así no vas a estar con él?

—Creo que lo del trabajo es solo una excusa, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y yo... no puedo seguir trabajando con él en esta situación—tragó saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir—. Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que afectaría al equipo, nunca habría intentado nada.

—Oh, Spence—Jennifer se levantó de su silla y le abrazó, frotando su espalda—. No digas eso, te mereces ser feliz, tenías que intentarlo.

Y ya no pudo resistir, unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por su rostro.

 

 

Reid iba a dejar la Unidad, no podía creerlo. Eso era precisamente lo que había estado intentando evitar desde el principio. No quería perder a su compañero, a ninguno de ellos. Reid era importante, era importante para el equipo, pero, sobre todo, era importante para él, más que el trabajo. Esta idea aún se estaba formando en su cabeza porque nunca había tenido necesidad de separar una cosa y la otra, Reid y el trabajo siempre habían estado en la misma parcela de su vida. Ahora estaba a punto de perder a Reid y el trabajo o su carrera ya no parecían tan importantes.

Negar sus sentimientos ya era absurdo después de los lascivos pensamientos que había tenido hacia el chico durante ese breve beso. Y ahora que volvía a pensar en ello, ¿por qué no le resultaba desagradable la idea de hacer el amor con un hombre, de tocarle y besar todo su cuerpo, de entrar en él? Porque era Reid. Porque con Reid parecía algo natural. Ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza al pensar en ello.

Quería estar con él.

¿Y por qué iba a afectar eso al equipo? No iba a tratarlo de forma diferente, no iba a preocuparse más por él; ya trataba a todos como si fueran su familia, _eran_ su familia, solo cambiaría su relación con Reid fuera del trabajo. Si hacían las cosas de forma correcta y jugaban bien sus cartas, tal vez incluso Reid podría permanecer en la Unidad y él podría seguir siendo el jefe. Después de todo, despedir o degradar a cualquiera de los dos por mantener una relación homosexual sería un gran escándalo para el FBI si saliera a la luz.

Siguió dándole vueltas durante toda la mañana, intentando centrarse en los informes que tenía que revisar. Finalmente, poco antes de terminar el almuerzo, les envió un mensaje a sus compañeros: «Reunión 5min». Y en cinco minutos todo el equipo, incluida García, estaba esperando en la sala de reuniones.

—¿Sabéis si ha pasado algo?—preguntó la analista, siendo la última en llegar antes que el jefe.

—Creo que tiene que ver con Reid—respondió Prentiss.

—Oh, eso—García le miró, cubriéndose la boca dramáticamente.

—¿Tú también?—el joven frunció el ceño.

—No hace falta tener un doctorado para darse cuenta, querido.

—No, resulta que ellos no...—le dijo J. J. con un gesto cómplice.

—¿En serio?

Reid estaba seguro de que habían estado hablando entre las tres del tema. Miró a Rossi, el único que no había dicho nada. No estaba seguro de si él sabía algo o no, pero no les preguntaba sobre qué estaban hablando así que tal vez sí que lo supiera. ¿Habría hablado Hotch ya con él? Después de todo eran amigos muy cercanos. O quizás ni siquiera se imaginara que Hotch pudiera estar interesado en un hombre.

Hotch apareció por fin, con la misma expresión seria de siempre. De no ser porque no llevaba ni una carpeta ni la tableta en las manos, podrían haber pensado que se trataba de un caso.

—No estoy seguro de cómo abordar este tema, pero tengo que hablaros de un asunto que puede-, que afecta a la Unidad—anunció con tono solemne.

—Ya lo saben—interrumpió Reid, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la seriedad del momento.

—¿Se lo has dicho?—preguntó extrañado.

—No, ya lo sabían, o creían saber cosas, al menos casi todos—miró de reojo a Rossi y este asintió con la cabeza.

Hotch miró a sus compañeros confundido.

—¿Qué se supone que sabíais?

—Bueno...—comenzó J. J.—, creíamos que estabais saliendo, desde hace tiempo en realidad.

—Ellas, yo no tenía ni idea, os he visto besándoos en el despacho—añadió Morgan.

Hotch se dio cuenta entonces de lo imprudente que había sido eso, aunque, para ser justos, Reid había iniciado el beso.

—Yo sabía que no estabais juntos—intervino Rossi—, pero sí estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que tenéis el uno por el otro.

—¿Cómo es eso posible si ni siquiera yo era consciente?—preguntó Hotch.

—Es nuestro trabajo—sonrió su amigo.

Hotch suspiró derrotado. En el fondo se sintió orgulloso de su equipo, aunque a veces sus habilidades fueran en su contra.

—Está bien, supongo que esto lo hará más fácil. Reid y yo no estamos saliendo, de hecho esto comenzó durante el caso del Dr. Chilton. Os he reunido porque quería saber vuestra opinión sobre que tengamos una relación, ya que esta podría afectar al equipo.

Reid arqueó las cejas. ¿Hotch le estaba pidiendo permiso a sus compañeros antes siquiera de pedirle salir a él? Sonrió. Eso era propio de Hotch.

—¿En serio?—exclamó Prentiss sorprendida—. Ya te hemos dicho que creíamos que ya estabais juntos así que por mí no hay ningún problema.

—Opino lo mismo.

—Si me lo permite, jefe, hacéis una pareja adorable—añadió García.

Las chicas ya habían hablado y parecían casi entusiasmadas con la idea. Ahora le tocaba a Morgan, que no había dejado de fruncir el ceño. Se levantó de la silla y miró fijamente a Hotch.

—Si es lo que quiere Reid, no me opondré, pero te estaré vigilando de cerca, no dejaré que le hagas daño.

—Bombón, es Hotch, ¿quién podría tratarle mejor?—García le tomó de la mano, intentando relajar la tensión.

—Por eso lo permito. Pero si le haces sufrir te daré una paliza—le amenazó muy seriamente.

Reid no pudo evitar reír y se sintió feliz de tener un hermano mayor tan sobreprotector.

—Te tomo la palabra—respondió Hotch igual de serio que su compañero—. ¿Rossi?

—¿En serio necesitas que diga algo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo intentando que salgas con alguien? Además, ni yo con mis habilidades de casamentero podría haberte encontrado a alguien más apropiado que Reid. Jamás se quejará de que te pases días sin aparecer por casa por culpa de un caso ni te pedirá anillos de diamantes. Y sé lo que te preocupa, pero que fuera una mujer no haría las cosas más fáciles, todo lo contrario. Strauss te sacaría de la Unidad sin el más mínimo pestañeo, mientras que ahora tendrá que pensárselo dos veces si no quiere un escándalo.

—«El FBI discrimina a sus agentes por su condición sexual», no sería un buen titular—añadió J. J. con un guiño.

Reid se levantó de la silla y miró directamente a Hotch.

—Ellos ya te han dado su consentimiento, pero lo que ellos piensen al final no es relevante. Si tú no quieres tener una relación conmigo, no necesitas ninguna excusa, basta con que lo digas, no importa que a los demás les parezca bien. Yo ya me he hecho a la idea y ya tengo algunas ofertas de trabajo, así que no te preocupes por mí.

—¿Ofertas de trabajo? ¿Es que se va?—exclamó García en lo que intentaba ser un susurró.

—No, no se va a ninguna parte—respondió Hotch tajante—. Reid, no estaría haciendo esto si no estuviera seguro de que quiero una relación contigo. Y, teniendo la aprobación del equipo, no necesito nada más.

Reid sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. Aquello era una declaración en toda regla (al estilo de Hotch), y delante de sus compañeros. ¿Qué podía decir?

—E-estamos trabajando, no es momento de hablar de esto—se dio la vuelta y salió como un rayo de la sala.

Se había comportado de forma segura hasta ese momento, hasta le había hablado a su jefe como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo. Pero, ahora que realmente era correspondido, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y sentía eso que llaman mariposas en el estómago. Era absurdo haberse hecho el fuerte y ahora sentirse tan nervioso. Pero ahora era real, iba a tener una relación con la persona que amaba. Sin duda sería difícil, tendrían muchos obstáculos, no solo en el trabajo sino también en su vida personal, pero le daba igual, se esforzaría por superarlos todos porque no podía describir lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento.

Recibió alguna palmada en el hombro y sonrisas cuando los demás regresaron a sus mesas, pero nadie volvió a mencionar el tema. Cuando fue la hora de salir, Reid se alegró como nunca de que no les hubiera llegado ningún caso. Esperó en su mesa mientras todos se iban yendo. Esta vez, Morgan no le preguntó, como solía hacer, si quería que le llevara. La oficina estaba completamente vacía, solo Hotch permanecía en su despacho cuando Reid se levantó de su escritorio y subió las escaleras. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que respondiera para entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Reid—no pudo contener una leve sonrisa—, pensé que te habrías ido ya a casa.

—Quería esperarte, pero si no quieres...

—No, está bien—se apresuró en decir—. Pero aún tengo trabajo para una media hora.

—¿Es urgente para hoy?—llevó la mano al foulard y lo deslizó lentamente de su cuello.

—Bueno, no... Solo quería terminar este informe...—estuvo a punto de hacer un rayón en el informe por mirar fijamente el cuello de su compañero.

—Entonces podría esperar a mañana—se acercó lentamente a la mesa, dejando el foulard casualmente sobre ella.

—Sería mejor terminarlo ahora. Pensé que Rossi había dicho que no te quejarías por mi trabajo.

—No depende la vida de nadie de ese informe y no me estoy quejando, solo intento evitar que hagas horas extras innecesarias. Estoy seguro de que ya las has hecho esta mañana antes de que nadie más llegara—dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó en el borde junto a él. Le había gustado esa posición y sentía que a Hotch también.

—Es mi trabajo—intentaba no mirarle, no mirar aquella tentadora figura sobre su escritorio.

—No, tu trabajo terminó hace más de media hora—le corrigió—. Entiendo que estés acostumbrado a quedarte sin preocuparte de las horas extra, es normal centrarse en el trabajo cuando no hay nada que nos espere fuera, pero ahora tienes cosas mejores en las que gastar tu tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?—se rindió, definitivamente Spencer no tenía intención de dejarle seguir.

—Como... comprobar la compatibilidad de nuestros cuerpos en ese sofá—señaló con la cabeza, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al decirlo—, o en el escritorio si prefieres.

Hotch sintió que su entrepierna reaccionaba de inmediato y tragó saliva.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme?

—Creo que «intentar» no sería la palabra correcta, ya que lo he conseguido—sonrió algo confiado.

—Estamos en el trabajo.

—Estamos en la oficina, el trabajo terminó hace media hora, y no hay absolutamente nadie, me he asegurado de ello.

—No esperaba esto de ti—se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a Spencer.

—¿No te gusta?—estaba seguro de que sí, pero por un momento tuvo miedo de no ser lo que Aaron deseaba.

—Está muy lejos de no gustarme—separó sus piernas suavemente con las manos y se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron—. No haría esto con nadie más, pero tú eres demasiado tentador. Necesito sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ti tumbado en mi escritorio con la que llevo fantaseando toda la tarde.

Reid se estremeció, no estaba seguro de si por sus palabras o por las manos que comenzaban a ascender por sus muslos.

—Entonces vamos a darle un buen uso a las horas extra.

Rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y reclamó un beso. Sintió que Aaron devoraba sus labios con ansia, un beso intenso, como si llevara años sin besar. Spencer se quedó pronto sin aliento, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a eso. Y entonces el beso se volvió más lento pero más profundo. Aaron le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos mientras su lengua pedía permiso para entrar. Quizás no tuviera experiencia con hombres, pero sus besos eran expertos. Spencer no pudo evitar gemir contra sus labios, todo su cuerpo se estremecía con un simple beso. Aquella hábil lengua parecía conocer los puntos más sensibles de su boca y Spencer solo podía dejarse dominar en ese beso.

Y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que tal vez aquello no era para ellos. Una sesión de sexo rápido sobre el escritorio no serviría para satisfacer el deseo de explorarse el uno al otro. Aaron se apartó de la mesa y dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. Spencer le siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Esto se siente mejor, ¿no crees?—le preguntó Aaron, quitándole la chaqueta de punto.

—Sí... como debería ser.

Quizás en otra ocasión tumbara a ese precioso rubio en su mesa y le follara durante el descanso del almuerzo mientras la oficina aún estuviera llena, sin embargo, hoy necesitaba hacerlo con calma, conocer su cuerpo. Tal vez una cama sería aún mejor, pero no podía esperar tanto.

Se besaron de nuevo, un beso largo y a conciencia, mientras sus manos exploraban por encima de la camisa del otro y sus cuerpos se balanceaban lentamente. Su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, solo querían deshacerse de toda la ropa cuanto antes. Cuando Aaron succionó su lengua, Spencer sacudió las caderas, presionando contra la erección de su compañero. Aaron gruñó, agarrando sus caderas, y el joven sonrió. Sintió alivio al notarlo ya tan duro, tan excitado como él.

Aaron le agarró por los cabellos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Besó su barbilla y su mandíbula, y siguió bajando por su cuello mientras desabrochaba con su otra mano la camisa. Lamió las marcas oscuras y las besó con suavidad, evitando hacerle daño. Quería dejarle sus propias marcas, unas más apropiadas, pero no lo haría hasta que esas desaparecieran. Le quitó la camisa y observó su delgado torso.

—Eres tan hermoso.

Spencer le miró sorprendido, sintiendo el impulso de salir corriendo. Hannibal le había dicho lo mismo, pero sus palabras no le habían afectado tanto. Sintió un intenso calor en su rostro que se extendía hasta su cuello. Aaron le dedicó una sonrisa, una expresión tan dulce que solo le había visto cuando hablaba con su hijo. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Aaron...—aflojó su corbata y desabrochó nerviosamente su camisa.

Él quería sentir también su piel, ver su musculoso cuerpo, y Aaron le complació. Al fin estaban piel con piel y era tan caliente. Se abrazaron por un momento, besándose lentamente. Aaron recorrió su suave pecho casi sin vello con las manos y presionó los pezones erectos con los pulgares.

—¡Nnh!—Spencer gimió, rompiendo el beso.

—Eres sensible—susurró Aaron, retorciendo con delicadeza las duras pepitas entre sus dedos.

Spencer movió sus caderas, presionando contra él. Sentía el aliento de Aaron en su piel mientras sus labios y su lengua descendían por su clavícula y su pecho. Era dulce e intenso, se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Aún no podía creer que Aaron le estuviera tocando y se sentía aún mejor que en sus fantasías.

—Daddy...—contuvo el aliento en cuanto la palabra salió de sus labios—. L-lo siento...

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, dios! ¿Realmente había dicho eso? _¡No, no, no! ¡Joder!_ No importaba que Hannibal le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, definitivamente era extraño.

Intentó levantarse para salir corriendo, pero Aaron le sujetó por las caderas, manteniéndolo inmóvil sobre él.

—Está bien, tranquilo.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no volveré a hacerlo—se disculpó apresuradamente.

—No dirías eso si supieras cómo ha reaccionado mi polla—le susurró Aaron al oído.

Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su paquete. Seguía duro, quizás incluso... ¿más? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando a Aaron. Presionó los dedos contra el miembro y sintió su forma a través de los pantalones.

—U-um... ¿Puedo... chuparla?—el deseo que tenía de hacerlo superó con mucho a la vergüenza.

—Dios... sí, por favor—solo pensar en esos labios sobre su polla...

Spencer sonrió. Le desabrochó el pantalón y descendió hasta rozar con sus labios la tela de los calzoncillos. Bajó la tela, liberando el miembro, y lo tomó entre sus manos. El intenso olor masculino le abrumó por un momento, pero no dudó a la hora de lamerlo. El extraño sabor salado y amargo le sorprendió; realmente no sabía qué esperar, pero no le desagradó. Besó el glande y lo lamió, envolviéndolo con su boca. Era la primera vez y sabía que estaba siendo algo torpe, pero puso todo su empeño en hacerlo bien, en conseguir que disfrutara, en memorizar su forma con sus manos y su boca.

Aaron se estremeció. Solo verle en aquella posición, tan concentrado mientras se la chupaba, era suficiente para conseguir que se corriera. Tenía que contenerse, no quería que aquello acabara tan rápido. Le agarró de los cabellos intentando apartarlo, pero en lugar de eso empujó el miembro más profundo en su garganta. Después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, estaba más necesitado de lo que creía. Enredó sus dedos en aquellos hermosos y sedosos cabellos que tanto adoraba mientras sentía la lengua recorrer su verga.

—Spencer, puedo correrme con tu boca si quieres, pero no podré seguir después—le advirtió.

Spencer se detuvo de inmediato. Saborear su semen era una tentación, pero quería sentirlo dentro de sí. Se incorporó y se desabrochó los pantalones.

—Ah, um... No tengo condones, solo...—sacó un pequeño bote de loción de sus pantalones.

Aaron sonrió al pensar que había ido preparado a su despacho.

—Estoy limpio y sé que tú también. Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco. Estoy más preocupado por otra cosa.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó, preocupándose él también.

—Bueno, nunca lo he hecho con otro hombre. Conozco la teoría, pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

El corazón de Spencer latió con fuerza, se sintió feliz de que se preocupara tanto por él. Le abrazó y le dio un intenso beso, no sabía de qué otro modo expresarle lo que sentía.

—Confío en ti. Siempre—le dijo con una sonrisa y dejó el bote en su mano.

Un largo beso después, con sus lenguas acariciando los labios del otro, Aaron cambió sus posiciones. Tumbó a Spencer sobre el sofá y le quitó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. ¡Wao! La imagen que tenía ante sí era maravillosa, aquel cuerpo era espectacular. Tan pálido y delgado, de aspecto casi delicado. Deseaba besarlo y tocarlo durante horas, tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y lo haría, aunque no era el momento ni el lugar.

Y le sorprendió que no le molestara en absoluto ver su delgado miembro erecto y goteando sobre su vientre. De hecho, lo tomó en su mano y lo frotó lentamente. Spencer levantó las caderas embistiendo en su puño.

—¡Nnh! Aaron...

—Oír mi nombre en tus labios es maravilloso, pero eso no es lo que quieres decir—Aaron le sonrió, animándole a hacerlo.

—Um... Daddy... usa mi culo, por favor—suplicó, y toda la vergüenza desapareció cuando vio la verga de su jefe palpitar. Era cierto que le gustaba.

—Como quieras, mi precioso genio—besó su rodilla y su muslo y vertió una gran cantidad de loción en sus dedos.

Recubrió la entrada con la loción y presionó hasta deslizar el primer dedo dentro. El joven gimió y separó aún más las piernas. Apretó alrededor de su dedo, pero enseguida se relajó. Tan estrecho y caliente, no podía esperar a sentirlo alrededor de su miembro.

—¡Wah!—Spencer sintió su cuerpo casi elevarse del sofá cuando Aaron presionó su próstata—. Daddy... no puedo... voy a...

—Está bien, hazlo, mi pequeño.

Y, tal vez más por sus palabras que por las sensaciones en su trasero, Spencer se vino en ese momento, salpicando todo su vientre y su pecho. Aaron siguió moviendo el dedo en su interior y besando su muslo mientras pasaba su orgasmo. Su miembro goteaba solo contemplando la sexy expresión en su rostro. Quería verlo cuando se corriera con su verga dentro.

El cuerpo de Spencer se quedó relajado, jadeando y con expresión somnolienta. Aaron acarició su rostro y besó dulcemente sus labios entreabiertos.

—Podemos parar ahora si quieres—le dijo, besando su caliente mejilla.

—¡N-no! Te quiero dentro, daddy...—rodeó sus hombros con los brazos con una expresión suplicante.

—Está bien, mi lindo niño—acarició sus cabellos y le dio otro beso antes de incorporarse.

Deslizó otro dedo dentro de él y Spencer ronroneó como un gatito. Era adorable. Dolía un poco, pero ansiaba ser llenado por él y, después del orgasmo, su cuerpo estaba más relajado. Abrió los dedos en forma de tijera y el joven gimió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó algo preocupado.

Spencer se sentía incapaz de hablar, en su lugar solo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se encontraba mejor que bien, estaba cerca de llegar al paraíso, física y emocionalmente. Otro dedo más y Spencer levantó las piernas para darle más acceso. Su miembro ya se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

—Daddy... por favor... ya...

Aaron no esperó un segundo antes de sacar los dedos de su interior, él tampoco podía resistir más. Vertió lo que quedaba de loción sobre su miembro y se colocó entre las piernas de Spencer.

—¿Estás preparado?

—Sí... ¡Sí!—extendió sus brazos, acariciando con los dedos el vientre de Aaron.

Presionó la punta del falo contra la húmeda entrada y atravesó la escasa resistencia que encontró. Spencer se arqueó hermosamente en el sofá con un largo gemido hasta que Aaron tuvo que detenerse cerca ya de la mitad. Tenía que respirar hondo y controlarse o se correría antes siquiera de entrar del todo en él.

—Dios, Spencer... voy a derretirme dentro de ti.

Pero Spencer ni siquiera podía oírle, estaba completamente absorto en memorizar la forma de Aaron en su interior, cada sensación que le provocaba, cada nervio que estimulaba. Quizás aquello nunca se repitiera, había miles de motivos diferentes por los que aquello podría no volver a suceder jamás, tenía que grabarlo a fuego en su memoria para al menos poder repetirlo una y otra vez en su mente.

—Spencer... ¿Spencer, estás conmigo?—le veía tan ausente que comenzaba a preocuparse.

El joven reaccionó cuando sintió la amable mano en su mejilla. Spencer le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Aaron... te quiero...—le dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Ngh...—Aaron no pudo contenerse, lo penetró hasta el fondo de una estocada—. Yo también te quiero, Spencer—. Besó su rostro y su cuello mientras le abrazaba, esforzándose por mantenerse inmóvil para que el interior pudiera acostumbrarse a él—. He sido tan idiota por no darme cuenta antes, por no aceptar lo que sentía.

—Tú no has sido... el único...—jadeó Spencer, deslizando los dedos entre los cortos cabellos de su compañero—. Me esforzaba tanto en no mirarte para que nadie se percatara de lo que siento... que no me di cuenta de que tú me mirabas.

Aaron sonrió. Habían tenido tanto miedo de tantas cosas que habían perdido demasiados años de quererse el uno al otro. Ahora tenían que recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido. Se incorporó y sostuvo las piernas de Spencer.

—Voy a moverme—le avisó, esperando su consentimiento.

Spencer asintió ansioso. Se aferró al sofá cuando sintió el miembro deslizándose fuera de él. Un intenso gemido salió de su boca cuando Aaron volvió a sumergirse en él más rápido de lo que pretendía.

 —¡Nnh! Daddy... más...—movió sus caderas, animándole a continuar.

Aaron le sujetó con firmeza con ambas manos y comenzó a embestirle, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo que Spencer sentía no tenía nada que ver con el dolor y quería satisfacerle. Ajustó su posición hasta que supo por los gemidos del joven que frotaba su próstata cada vez que entraba y salía, y entonces adquirió un ritmo rápido y constante. Spencer se estremecía y se sacudía debajo de él. Era glorioso. Aaron supo sin lugar a duda que estaba enamorado de él, de la hermosa expresión de éxtasis en su rostro, de su esbelto y ansioso cuerpo, de su estrecho interior que lo devoraba con gula y de los eróticos gemidos que vibraban por todo su cuerpo. Estaba enamorado de Spencer.

Ni siquiera necesitó tocar su miembro, Spencer se vino de nuevo cuando sintió la simiente derramarse en su interior con las últimas intensas embestidas de Aaron. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, su mente había dejado de funcionar, había dejado de pensar. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, se sentía liberado, tan cerca de la inconsciencia pero experimentando aún todas las sensaciones que Aaron le ofrecía. Sintió cómo salía de él, cómo le limpiaba con una toalla y le tomaba en sus brazos cubriéndolo con una manta. Esperarían a que se recuperara para marcharse.

—Um... entonces... ahora...—balbuceó Spencer, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Aaron en el estrecho sofá.

—Puede resultar algo difícil, pero quiero que intentemos tener una relación—susurró en su oído, sintiendo los suaves cabellos acariciar su rostro.

—No me importa lo difícil que sea—se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, aquellos profundos ojos oscuros—, incluso si tengo que dejar la Unidad por el bien de todos, quiero estar contigo.

—Spencer... mi hermoso genio—le dio un profundo beso y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

No quería perderlo, ni como amante ni como compañero, iba a utilizar todas sus cartas para mantenerlo a su lado mientras fueran capaces de compatibilizar su relación y el buen funcionamiento del equipo. Tendría que enfrentarse a Strauss y a muchos más, pero saber que tenía el apoyo de todos sus compañeros le hacía estar más que confiado. No iba a dejar ir a la persona que amaba cuando al fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aún tenía muchos años que compensar.

 

« _Tú_ _eres a quien nunca debería tomar, pero no puedo dormir hasta que te devore_ ». _Devour_ , Marilyn Manson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios y kudos.  
> Sin duda publicaré más fanfics de este fandom, adoro a esta pareja y es increíblemente fácil escribir sobre ellos.  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi fansub: http://kirah69.blogspot.com
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: he utilizado el término "daddy" en lugar de "papi" porque suelo leer los fanfics en inglés y me suena mejor.


End file.
